Scandalous Seduction
by saralikeprada
Summary: If Callie is legendary, ruthless womanizer with the aim of making Arizona one more notch at her bed post can their undeniable chemistry lead them to be something more or is it just gonna be about sex, seduction & scandal?
1. Chapter 1

Scandalous

Chapter 1

A hum filled Arizona Robbin's ears as she began to arouse herself from her half-sleep. She was dimly aware of a delicious warmth which permeated her entire body, forming tiny beads of perspiration on her forehead and letting a faint dampness invade the sheltered places beneath her arms and down between her small, smoothly rounded thighs. She rolled over onto her back, vaguely conscious now of the texture of the terrycloth towel which lay beneath her, and of the sweltering sun standing high over her in the cloudless Caribbean sky.

The hum grew louder as she began to wake up. She wondered vaguely what it was, and then remembered. Of course. The Torres's motor. Calliope Torres's motor yacht. She thought perhaps the yacht had ceased its gently rhythmic rolling motion, a rolling that had coddled her to sleep on the deck just like her water bed at home, but then had decided it had not.

"Mmmm ... Amelia?" Arizona murmured quietly, and a faint smile tried to awaken her still sleeping mouth. It was a small mouth, mischievous, almost pixyish but not quite. There were a few strands of long, blonde hair stuck to the dryness of her lips, and she unconsciously pulled them away, licking her lips into life at the same time.

Arizona Robbins was a small woman, with a neatly formed, symmetrical body, that made one think immediately of a physically mature 16 year-old. And even though Arizona was 30, her face bore none of the traces of wear that begin to worry so many women of that age. Her secret was that she had kept a great deal of the child in her; not consciously, but with an unpretentiousness and ease which was immediately apparent to anyone who looked at her. She had rather large, softly luminous blue eyes, and a slightly turned-up nose, which only combined once again to give her face a childish innocence and a look of boundless energy.

The wind had veered since morning, and now played a cool and refreshing game with the tiny blonde hairs on Arizona's smooth, lovely arms as she lay on the bobbing ship-deck. She sighed pleasurably. Hmm, that felt good. She reached up and loosened the top of her small bikini slightly, and let the wind's freshness drive out some of the heat and dampness from between her firmly rounded breasts. She stretched an arm lazily across her softly flat belly, raised a knee and spread her legs slightly apart to let the air circulate up between her thighs, all the way up to where a few tightly curled pubic hairs managed to escape from the confining grasp of her bikini.

She thought about the last day and a half, and decided she had done a good job. Her wife, Amelia Shepherd, had told her to be friendly to Calliope Torres, and had said that the sale of Amelia's biomedical equipments lot to Callie might depend on the impression they gave her this week. And Arizona had done her best. She instinctively knew when women found her attractive and entertaining, and she knew that Callie Torres was now numbered among those women. There was nothing premeditated in this, for Arizona was definitely not a scheming woman; it simply grew out of her own vivaciousness and joy. Callie had been attentive since they had set sail, and Arizona felt now that she was won over.

Calliope Torres was a different woman on this cruise than she was at the office, she decided. Here on the boat she was relaxed and very friendly, but at the office ... Arizona had worked as a part-time research assistant for Callie 's biomedical empire for six months now, and had gotten to know first-hand the hard sell drive that had made her empire the largest in Marina, her home town. At first it had seemed strange to be working for someone who was competing with her wife's own biomedical company, but Amelia's firm was so small, and they did need the money. Besides, Amelia had finally agreed, and had even helped her get the job. Still, she knew that Amelia's controlling self didn't really like the idea, even though she was helping to make ends meet.

Arizona rolled over onto her side, and watched as the azure blue water of the Caribbean slid past the hull of the powerful motor yacht. She was aware now of the gently pitching motion which, if she closed her eyes, made her feel as if her head were growing heavier, only to be lightened again as the bow raised itself out of the water, and sent the weight rushing down through her legs. She concentrated on this peculiarly exciting sensation as it struggled to awaken every part of her body, and the almost imperceptible swaying of her body from side to side against the softness of the towel and the hardness of the deck made her think again of her wife.

"Amy ..." she whispered, carefully forming her lips around her name. She smiled. She was happy to be where she was, happy to feel the coolness of the wind across her almost naked body, happy to feel the motion of the sea through that body as though she and all the oceans of the world were one. And she was happiest of all about having the chance to help Amelia with her business, to really contribute, to make sure she would know that she wasn't the "little kid" she sometimes called her affectionately.

She could hardly wait to see her in Nassau, even though they'd been married over a year and a half. She hadn't wanted to come on the cruise without her, but everything seemed to have worked out fine. Calliope Torres and her wife Addison Montgomery had invited them for a week's cruise, and Amelia had immediately accepted. Arizona knew that this was an important chance for her to settle the business deal with Callie, who'd offered to buy out Amelia's indebted business for a very generous sum. Amy hadn't told her how much, but she knew that it was a lot, and she knew it was very important for Amy to firm up the deal. Amy has ambitions, she thought proudly, and I am going to help her realize them.

At the last minute though, Amelia had had to go out of town, to talk with some people in Miami, and she had been afraid that to call off the cruise might offend Torres and jeopardize her chances of selling her firm. She had asked Callie if she would mind if Arizona went along without her, and if she flew over to meet them after a few days in Nassau. Callie didn't seem to mind, but when Amelia had told Arizona she had had reservations.l

Arizona laughed at herself now for being so worried. The only thing she could think of last week when Amelia told her was being alone with her boss and her wife on a ship for two or three days. She had heard vague rumors about her, rumors she now knew must be circulated about every boss in the world. But Amelia had convinced her that if she went and had a good time with the Torres family, it would help her tremendously in her business deal, and she would enjoy it besides. Addison Montgomery had also called her on the telephone that night, and Arizona was reassured that this woman with the friendly voice would be along as well, so what could happen?

Arizona laughed a small laugh to herself and picked at a strand of her windblown hair, which was dancing in wavelike motions around her head. Sometimes she was so afraid of powerful women and figures of authority in general.

"Grow up," she chided herself, and laughed again. She was on a beautiful yacht in the middle of a wide open sea, with nothing but the sun above her and the surging motion, up and down ... up and down ...

Arizona dozed off again, rocked into semi-consciousness by the gentle rhythmic pitching of Vera. She would see Amelia in another couple of days, and that would make things complete. And she would be proud of her for having made these Torres people receptive to the sale. And Amelia would run smiling to her ... smiling ... and her great feminine yet muscular arms would enfold her ... and Amelia ... she would be so happy with ... proud ... she was a woman not ... little kid ... and all right ... everything would be all right ...

Arizona slept, unthinking, as the Vera plowed her way to the east and Nassau.

 **An/ - This is a scandalous fix. It has every sexual element from sex, to reluctant sex to open relationship to cheating to Callie being G!P. SO if it is not cup of your tea, don't drink it.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Callie Torres watched as the voluptuous Arizona Robbins lifted her knee; she swallowed hard as she spread her lusciously inviting legs and rearranged herself on the towel, and wondered what it was going to be like to taste her hot little pussy. The yacht had been at sea a day and a half, and she hadn't gotten to her yet.

Damn, she thought to herself, Arizona is tougher than most, but she's going to be worth it. Callie took her eyes momentarily off the young woman's curvaceously reclining body, and turned to check the compass bearing.

"Take her a few more degrees south, Boswell, and hold her steady," she said.

Lauren Boswell started. "Yes mam'," she said quickly, and swung the big wheel of the Vera until the compass needle was resting precisely on a southwest bearing.

Callie looked at her captain, at her tall yet curvaceous frame and her powerful arms resting lightly on the wheel. She could see Lauren had been devouring Arizona's delicious body with her devil green eyes, the same as she herself had, and she wondered what kind of perverted thoughts were racing around inside the cunning mind of the home-wrecker captain. She laughed. What the hell, she thought, probably the same ones running around inside my mind.

Callie was different from Lauren in that way. She believed women are like fine wine and need to be wooed and sexed up. Though both Lauren and her shared the secret of having a little something more in their panties, Callie did'nt thinked with her dick like Lauren. Lauren did came handy in warming up women who might not be ok with her 'condition' but she's no Lauren for sure. While she loves sex and is a womanizer no less, she's no home wrecker! She will never force herself on a woman, she believe in courting and dating. She believes in winning a woman over. The methods and tricks she use to wow a woman can be question worthy but she believes that the said woman can always say no. But who in their right mind will say no to Callie Torres?

Callie scoffed and glanced down at her own curvaceous god like body, her caramel painted curves, and decided she wasn't in bad shape for her being 32 years. Her broad-shouldered, voluptuous-chested frame was the result of punishing daily gym sessions, sessions Callie conducted with the same fervor that had made her the most successful biomedical equipments business in Marina. Callie considered herself a successful lover too, and if the number of her conquests was any indication, she was right. Callie grinned. She love woman. And she loves sex. She loves when woman and sex with them was a high end conquest. The idea of buying a boat had been a good one too, she decided, because now the conquests even came to her.

She looked back up the sloping deck of the cruiser, past the raised deckhouse, to where her new prize was laying, unaware of her plans completely. In the day and a half they'd been at sea, Arizona had not responded to a single one of her hints, had not even seemed to realize that hints were being made. It was frustrating, but Callie had handled this kind of situation before, and she knew she could do it again.

Arizona rolled onto her side, and the line of her small waist flowed smoothly up into the perfectly rounded curve of her almost naked hip, creating a profile etched onto the blue, cloudless sky as though it had been painstakingly sculpted and placed on the bow for erotic ornamentation.

That's my little figurehead, Callie thought, and decided Arizona was a great improvement over the carved statues set on the bows of the old sailing ships. She grinned a lewd and secret grin. She knew her figurehead was a real, live, flesh and blood woman, and she planned to take advantage of that fact before this cruise was over.

Callie glanced behind her, at the churning wake created by the powerful 370 horses down below decks. The Vera was really moving along now at 11 or 12 knots, and the breeze picked up the crests of the breaking wake and spun them spraying out in all directions. Yessir, he thought, The Vera is a beautiful boat. $75,000, but worth every penny of it. She had bought her only a month before, and this was her first, her maiden, voyage. Callie was taking her from Florida to Nassau, to take the place of the smaller boat she had just sold. The old boat had begun to bother her, reminding her of the days when she couldn't afford anything bigger or better, but now she had the Vera. Callie loved her new yacht like she had never loved a woman. "The only trouble is," Callie liked to say, "you can't fuck a boat."

She looked up along the deck again at Arizona, who seemed to be asleep now, the suntanned flesh of her belly undulating rhythmically, raising her small rounded breasts up and down in a seesaw of painfully inviting motions. Callie felt the warmth of the sun through his nylon swimming boy shorts as her aroused cock began swelling, jerking upwards in strict cadence, it seemed, with the sensuous movement of the susceptible young blonde girl's body. It swelled until it was straining at the restrictions imposed by Callie's panties restrainers, but Callie didn't notice. She was watching as if hypnotized by the methodical in and out, in and out, of Arizona's breathing, feeling the motion of her petite little body in her cilt, feeling the delicious warmth of her naked breasts pressing firmly into her sun kissed globes, her hungrily straining legs locked around her plunging hips, her hot breath on her face ... Callie's hand unconsciously sought her painfully throbbing cock, and she began to slowly massage it, giving it just a little more room inside the restraint, allowing it a new chance to fill with the blood her heart was now beginning to pump wildly throughout her entire body. Her chest began to ache with desire, and her hand moved more quickly now over the straining, probably soaked boy shorts that separated her penis from full freedom. Her heavy balls throbbed with the pressure of pent-up sperm, waiting to be released ... waiting ... waiting to flow unhindered into the lubricated wetness of Arizona Robbins's tight little cunt.

Callie couldn't stand it any more. She stood up quickly, and climbed the two steps leading from the cockpit to the deck. She lurched backward, thrown by a sudden pitch of the boat, and then began to make her way up the rail to where Arizona lay vulnerable in her near-nakedness. Callie reasoned wildly: One quick pull and that little piece of cotton bathing suit wouldn't stop her... nothing would stop her.. she would be pumping out her cum into her tender young pussy before she even knew what was happening, and then ...

"Ms. TORRES!"

The voice stopped Callie in her tracks. It took her a split second to realize where she was, and who was calling to her. Then she turned and looked down into the grinning face of Lauren Boswell.

"What ... what is it?" Callie managed to get out.

"I just thought you might want to come and check this oil pressure, mam'."

Callie realized with a start, that Lauren must have been watching her all the time. Callie was momentarily embarrassed, and then angry.

"What the hell's wrong with it, you cunt?" She snarled.

Lauren's evil grin didn't leave her face.

"As a matter of fact, not a thing, mam'."

Callie stood glaring down at the sun kissed, featureful face of her captain, uncertain whether to give her hell or to continue her attack on Arizona, and as she stood there, the anger began to flow out of her as quickly as it had come, and with it her painfully throbbing erection subsided. But Boswell was right. Callie Torres was not the forcing herself kind, and she knew it. She would have ruined everything by throwing herself on Arizona, and she would have been beaten back by her first scream. No, raping a woman was for men, Callie knew. Or women like Lauren Boswell.

"You bastard," Callie said softly, defeated.

"Yesssss Maaam'," Lauren grinned.

Callie stepped back down into the cockpit. She slowly stretched out on the cockpit seat, and shut her eyes.

"Man, she's a nice little piece, though," she murmured.

"Yeah," said Lauren, "but an awful hard soul to crack."

Callie glanced up at the captain, and then laid her head down on one of the life-preserver cushions strewn about the cockpit. She laughed.

"But we'll crack her," she said lewdly. "We'll crack her good and proper," and her mind began searching for a plan of action.

Lauren looked over from the back of the large cockpit at the sinfully curvaceous body of her boss. She sneered to herself with disgust. Any woman that would let another woman talk her out of a good lay, was no woman at all. If it had been me, Lauren thought, looking up to where Arizona slept in blissful ignorance, that little honey's legs would be split in two wide-spread pieces by now. Lauren's cock stirred at the thought.

"Not now little man," she murmured under her breath, speaking to her rapidly awakening penis, "not now. You'll get your chance, don't worry. Just leave it up to me."

Lauren checked the compass, and brought the boat back around to south-southwest. Torres may own this boat, she thought, but she sure can't navigate it. Lauren could navigate it though. Lauren could do anything when it came to boats. Ever since her fifteenth birthday, when she'd run away from her home on Dutch Curacao, she'd been working the boats of the Caribbean; freighters, mail boats, charters, yachts, you name it. It came naturally to her, and she sometimes liked to say with pride that she owed her skill to her Dutch forbears, the best sailors in the world. And now she was captaining Torres's Vera. She looked at this job as a definite step up in the world, and she was earning twice what she ever had before in her life. But it wasn't the pay that made her stick with Torres. It was the little dividends that Lauren most enjoyed. Lauren usually ended up tasting every female "guest" on her cruises, but there were often guests who were a little reluctant to accept Callie's peculiar brand of hospitality. It was Lauren's duty and pleasure to see to it that these ladies were made just a little more receptive. It had happened many times before, and it would happen again. The captain figured it would happen on this voyage.

Lauren had one other source of income that sometimes arose from her cruises with Callie Torres. Everybody on Callie's cruise, sooner or later, did something she/he'd rather not have other people know about, and Lauren was smart enough to realize that there was money to be made in knowing how to keep your mouth shut. Lauren never came on board without her camera, stuffed down inside the middle of her duffel bag, and she had often used it. Even Callie didn't know about this little bit of free enterprise.

 **AN - pls review.** **And I think I need to make it clear that this is about unethical romance. Arizona and Callie both are married to two different people here. I would like to see how the story flows so I can't promise if Calzona are end game here. It will be about their romance for sure but there's other romances too. If it's not your tea, don't drink it.**


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Callie Torres started, and wondered what had waked her from the half-sleep she had fallen into. Then she felt a firm hand gently caressing her belly, fingertips running a ring around the tops of her bathing suit, occasionally a long, cool finger darting under the elastic band and entwining itself playfully with her thick pebbled nipple. She lay for a moment with her eyes closed, sighing with pleasure as she felt the experienced fingers bring her slumbering pussy to life.

Opening one eye, she looked at her wife, Addison, who was kneeling besides her cot, one hand playing a gentle tattoo on her belly, the other now beginning to snake its way into the warm space up between her powerful, carmel thighs. Suddenly she sat up, grabbing Addison's hand and forcing it under her panties to where her expectant cock lay waiting, her other hand slipping around under her wife's arm and squeezing one of her heavy, pear-shaped breasts with surprising violence.

"Caught you!"

"Oww!" Addison cried, startled by the suddenness of her move and the pressure her hand was exerting on her tender nipple, which she was rubbing painfully against the top of her scanty two-piece bathing suit.

"Oh, honey, I'm sorry," she teased, as she took her hand from her breast. "I thought I was being attacked by our horny captain."

"You little shit" Addison said quietly. "I try to be nice to you ..."

Callie lifted the short red hair at the back of her wife's slender neck, and ran her mouth soothingly over her nakedly exposed shoulders. She nuzzled the hollow between her neck and shoulder, and playfully nipped the suntanned flesh of her tapering back with her lips.

"Am I forgiven?" She mumbled, running a hand along the inside of her warmly fleshed thigh.

Addison quivered with pleasure, and moaned just audibly that she was. There's no way any woman can ever not fall putty when Callie Torres brings her lips to action. She gave her awakening cock a last caress, and removed her hand from her boy shorts.

"That's enough for now," she said. "I just came up to bring you a drink."

"You know something, baby? It's never 'enough for now'. Not for me." Callie leaned over and took the tumbler of bourbon and water from her, and swinging her feet off the seat, sat up and took a long drink. She sighed with satisfaction. "Umm, that's good." She motioned her wife to come sit beside her, who took it as an invitation and adjusted herself on Callie's lap.

"I want to ask you something, and I want you to tell me the truth."

Addison looked at her, and laughed as she said, "Callie, you are the most transparent woman I ever met. You get that 'I want to ask you something' tone of voice, and it only means one thing." She looked up the deck to where Arizona Robbins lay innocently sleeping. "Well, she is pretty, I'll say that much for her." There was just a trace of jealousy in Addison's voice.

Callie chuckled. "And you are the most perceptive woman in the world. And the most understanding." She leaned over and gave a small kiss on her forehead. "Any other wife in the world would have her wife's head off if she came to her and asked if she minded if she laid some other broad."

Addison llooked at her wife and forced a smile. "Would you be able to keep your great big paws off that girl if I minded?"

Callie started to protest, and then stopped and let out a hearty laugh. "Well, honey, I'll say this ... I haven't had very much luck with that in the past."

"Well then," she said, again forcing her face into an approving smile. "I guess that settles it."

Addison watched as Callie laughed again, and took another drink of her bourbon. She didn't really mind the fact that Callie was chronically unfaithful to her, but she didn't understand why she always had to be sure she knew about it.

She looked again up to the bow of the boat, and tried to imagine what Arizona Robbins and Callie Torres would look like, twisted and contorted into a passionate and writhing embrace. Her eyes watered momentarily, and she removed a bit of mascara which had lodged in the corner of one eye.

Arizona didn't use much make-up, Addison thought to herself, as she wiped the mascara from her finger onto the deck, but what the hell. Some women didn't need it, while others ... She looked away, bothered by the fact that she knew she herself was one of the women who did need make-up, needed it to hide the growing traces of wear and care that had begun to encroach upon her face the last few years. She tried to ignore the slight twinge of concern that invaded her thoughts, but could not. She knew in her heart that it was only a matter of time before Callie woke up one morning to discover that her lovely wife was beginning to fade around the edges. She knew as well, that the only thing which kept Callie tied to her was her looks, and her willingness to overlook her frequent amorous adventures.

What the hell, she thought, you can't expect a good thing to last forever. She had long ago decided to profit as much as she could from her marriage to billionaire Callie Torres as long as it lasted, and she managed to do just that. She had decided to put up with her cruises, and had even begun to enjoy participating in the orgies that took place at least once a month. Hell, it was fun, and it postponed the inevitable day when Callie would decide to trade in her present wife on a newer, younger model. Someone like Arizona Robbins perhaps.

She glanced at Arizona's sleeping form, and decided she was going to enjoy this cruise. She knew exactly what lay in store for the luscious creature whose wife had let her stray too far from the nest. Oh Amelia! It would be good to reunite with her again too. She had seen it all happen before, and she knew she was going to enjoy seeing this innocent young bitch get just what was coming to her. She gave an audible laugh.

"What's funny, baby?" Callie asked, turning to her.

"Oh, nothing really," Addison said. "I was just wondering what Amelia Shepherd would say if she knew the plans you have for her lovely young bride." She turned to her. "Do you think Shepherd knows anything about that business deal of yours?"

Callie laughed, and finished the last watery drops remaining in his glass.

"No, honey, she doesn't suspect a thing. How can she? I had to pay through the nose to get that information." She gave her wife a lingering kiss while maneuvering her to lie down on the cot as she adjusted herself to hover over her, and added, "But it was worth every penny. I'd like to see Shepherd's face when I sell her firm to the city for triple what it cost me."

"What does the city want it for, anyway?" Addison queried as she felt Callie's luscious lips trailing down her collar bone.

"Hell, I don't know," Callie said as she pulled down the cup of Addison's bra and latched into the pebbling nipple. "Some kind of big municipal complex, offices and courthouses and that kind of thing. What do I care, as long as they're going to buy it? And they're going to buy it, I've made sure of that." Callie was an expert at finding the right palms to grease. "Don't worry, Amelia Shepherd has no idea his property is worth that much." Callie finished as she begin trailing down Addison's body.

 **AN - So how was Callie and Addison?**

 **AN - I would not like to be berated for something I already made clear from the start. There are so many Arizona gp fics, this isn't one. I would write Callie this way whether she's gp or not. GP is not a factor here, it's just a edge to her character.  
**

 **AN - So who do you think will reach to Arizona first? Callie or Lauren?  
**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Callie rolled over from her wife, panting a little as she zipped her boy shorts up and adjusted her bra straps. She turned around to look at Addison who was still breathless, her sweat glistened nipples still puckered with the cool breeze of sea blowing around them and Callie swallowed again, she was such a boob girl. Addison turned to face her with a satisfied grin as she pulled on her bra and panties that were rolled down to her knees. Sex with Callie, no matter how many times they do it, is always off the charts, Addison thought to herself as she followed Callie's gaze which has now averted from her boobs to the deck. It's a bit unsettling to see Callie so mesmerized by Arizona when she just satisfied her just few seconds ago. Addison knew there's something more swirling behind Callie's soulful browns that Callie isn't aware of herself. Addison hasn't seen Callie this enamored since Erica, the first girl Callie ever loved. Addison knew that Callie loves her but she also knew that Callie isn't 'in love' with her. And everytime it stung a little 'cause she was head over heels in love with Callie.

"I'm talking about business, honey. Why don't you go below aft while I attend to a little more pleasure?" Callie commanded with her gaze still glued to the deck.

Addison stood up, rubbing the reddened place on her neck where Callie had marked her just about now. She followed her gaze up to the bow of the boat.

"I just hope she gets it as rough as me" she complained.

"Whew, what a tiger!" Callie laughed, as she handed her her empty glass. "Take this with you when you go."

Addison took the glass, and turned, climbing out of the cockpit, made her way to the aft cabin, where she disappeared, unsmiling, down the companionway.

Callie lit a cigar and taking a long drag, she watched her go. She was a good woman, she decided, and the best lay she'd ever had. That's why she had married her, and that's why she'd stayed married to her for so long. But she couldn't stay faithful to one woman no matter how she tried. Not that she ever had tried. Her attention returned to the problem at hand. Arizona lay on her stomach now, awake, gazing forward as the Vera cut her way through the calm seas. Callie couldn't take her eyes off the slim curves of her spine as it arched in perfect symmetry up from her small, rounded buttocks, and disappeared enticingly under her long blonde hair. Callie's sure she never felt this way about any other woman, that all encompassing feeling around her heart was a bit new feeling to handel, but she never worked with her heart so she brushed it off as a quest worthy sexual desire that only Arizona Robbins can satisfy.

Damn, she thought to herelf, it would be so much nicer if she'd cooperate. But then she smiled, as she remembered some of the best fucks she'd ever had had come only after a pitched battle. Well, maybe she'd have to use the old "bitchwell" ploy, as she liked to call it. She'd have to have that cunt Boswell's help, but she'd done that before,.and that's why she has kept Lauren around anyways. The Dutch woman knew just what was expected of her. Let Boswell molest the girl just a little, and then the only person she could turn to would be the sweet and tender Calliope Torres. And Callie Torres was a past master at manipulating a sobbing girl's relief in having someone to talk to in a receptive state of sexual arousal. It wasn't the best way to get at a woman, but sometimes it was the only way. She decided that in Arizona's case, because she didn't even recognize any of Callie's sexual advances, it was the only way.

Callie stood up, and walked back to where her gorgeous captain was sitting lazily with one hand on the wheel. Callie knew she'd have to be careful how she handled her. Because off lately Lauren was getting out of hand. She was forgetting who's the boss here. Callie flicked the cigar she was smoking and approached her

"I'm getting tired of waiting, Boswell," she said, taking over the wheel at the same time.

"Waiting for what, Ms. Torres?" Lauren asked, though she knew very well what Callie was tired of waiting for, and realized simultaneously that this cruise was going to be one of the good ones.

"Arizona Robbins," stated Callie simply, and waited for Boswell to make the next move.

"Oh yeah, right," said Lauren, unable to keep from wetting her lips lewdly with a quickly darting tongue. "Well, Ms. Torres, Mam, it sure would be a shame to pass this one up."

"I don't have any intention of passing her up, Lauren, and you know it. I'm just trying to decide on the best way to go about it."

Lauren sneered inwardly at Callie's obvious discomfort in having to ask another woman to do her advance work for her.

"Well mam'" she said, "I could always warm her up a little, you know, knock her around some so she'd have to come running to you for help."

"No, not knock her around. You couldn't hurt her, you know that. Don't you even dare think of that" Callie intently stared Lauren down until Lauren lowered her gaze and cowered a little.

"But do you remember how you warmed up that little redheaded model from Miami, what was her name?" Callie asked after a while

"Penny," Lauren said. "Yeah, I remember her. And Saddie, and Jo, and Heather and..."

"That's right, Penelope. Well, I want you to work this one the same way. Get her down below, I'll take the wheel for a while. Give her a few drinks, and then just throw a little scare into her."

"Yessss Mam, Ms. Torres, I know exactly what you mean."

"But don't overdo it, Lauren, you hear me? Just shake her up a little bit."

Lauren looked Callie in the eye, and smiled obediently.

"Ms. Torres, you don't have to worry about me, I know what I'm doing."

"All right, go on then. But just remember what I said."

Lauren nodded as she leaned down to pick up her cotton shirt from the deck beside her.

She climbed out of the cockpit, tying the cotton shirt around her belly, keeping the above three bottons open to show off ample cleavage encased in a enticing black bra. Trying to keep herelf calm, trying to keep control of a great, lewd grin that threatened to twist her bony face into some kind of obscene Halloween mask.

She leaned over the side, scooped up a handful of seawater, and let its freshness soak her clother a little, making them see through. Lauren knew she's attractive, and she has also noticed Robbins checking her out a bit when she was doing cardio yesterday morning.

"Excuse me, Mrs. Shepherd?"

Arizona twisted around quickly from her stomach around onto her elbow, and threw a frightened look up at Lauren's face suddenly so close to her.

"Oh, my ... you startled me."

"Oh, I'm sorry about that Mrs. Shepherd. I didn't mean to scare you." Lauren smiled almost sweetly.

"No, no," Arizona said quickly, sitting up. "You didn't scare me, I just ... it's Mrs. Robbins by the way or just Arizona..." Her voice trailed off as she stared at the gorgeous figure looming above her, half silhouetted by the late afternoon sun. Lauren Boswell was one heck of a beautiful woman, Arizona concluded. But her and Addison's beauty was nothing compared to the Latina that owns it all. Snap. She didn't knew she was finding Callie that attractive. She should have compared everyone to Amelia's beauty but somehow her sub conscious mind compared it to the breathtaking Callie Torres.

"Well, I'm sorry to have startled you then. Ms. Torres asked me to take you down to the bar, and see if we couldn't get you fixed up with a little something."

"How kind of her. And of you, too, of course. I'd like that very much." Arizona took the hand Lauren offered her, and was surprised at the ease with which she raised her from her sitting position and pulled onto her body. For a few seconds her body was flush with Lauren's and she could just feel her hot breath on her face.

"Just let me get my robe and things." She said, distangling herself from Lauren's embrace.

Lauren watched as the young woman bent to the deck, allowing her firmly rounded breasts to drop down as far as her bikini top would permit. Her cock was already beginning to come to life, its first tentative hardening pushing insistently at the zipper of her jeans. If she saw that ...

"I tell you what, Mrs. Robbins? I'll go below and crack some ice ..."

"No, I'm done, I'm ready." Arizona gathered up her suntan lotion, towel, and the books she'd been reading earlier, and then struggled to get her robe over one shoulder where it had fallen off.

"Here Ma'am, let me help you with that." Lauren bent down over Arizona's tiny figure, and drew the robe up over her creamy shoulder, letting her hand run ever so lightly across the smooth, tanned flesh.

They both shivered a little.

"Thank you," said Arizona, gathering her things up inside her towel. "I think I'm ready now."

Lauren smiled, and led the way back along the rail to the main companionway, which led to the large cabin midships. Shee didn't look at Callie as she passed, but she knew Callie was looking at her.

"Thank you very much, Ms. Torres," Arizona said, "I didn't know it was already happy hour."

"For the last time, Arizona, the name is Callie," and she smiled warmly as she let her hand rest on Arizona's arm for a while.

"Oh, I'm sorry ... Callie ... I forgot." Arizona shivered at the touch as her gaze stared intently into Callie's big brown eyes. There was just something in Callie's eyes that tug at her heart a little but Arizona brushed it off as her missing physical intimacy for a while now.

"Don't worry about it. Go on down below, and let Lauren take care of you." Callie said as she broke their staring. For some reason she was feeling guilty. She never felt guilty about her conquests.

"That sounds good," Arizona replied. "I'll be right back."

Callie watched as her research assistant's beautiful body disappeared down the looked at her watch, smiled to herelf, and swung the Vera onto a southwest heading.

"What can I get for you," Lauren asked, when they'd both reached Callie's well stocked bar.

"Oh, I don't know. Something cool."

"How about a gin and tonic?"

"That's fine." Arizona set her towel-wrapped bundle on the table and looked around the cabin, amazed as always by the luxuriousness of the furnishings, and the amount of money those furnishings must have cost. "I can't get over what a beautiful boat this is," she said, in an effort to break the curiously charged silence that surrounded them.

"Yeah, it is that." Lauren mumbled as she concentrated on spiking Arizona's drink.

Arizona waited for her to add something to her remark, and when she didn't ...

"How long have you worked for Callie ... for Ms. Torres I mean."

"A couple of years."

Again Arizona waited, and again the gorgeous captain didn't elaborate. She looked around the cabin again, and then back at Lauren. It seemed to her that she was taking an unusually long time over a gin and tonic. She felt vaguely uneasy in her presence, vaguely threatened by her gorgeous body, and the way her green eyes never left her, even though she wasn't saying anything. She searched for some topic of conversation just to last until she had her drink and could go topside again.

"Do people tell you that you have pretty eyes? Are they blue? Hazel? I swear I saw them in a shade of azure when we locked our eyes on each other yesterday when I was working out" Lauren blurted out breathlessly.

To say Arizona was shocked would be an understatement. She was taken aback with Lauren's imposition. She immediately felt like changing the subject.

"Uhh ... I bet I can guess your astrology sign."

Lauren looked at her. She saw her discomfort, and reveled in it.

"Go ahead and guess."

"Uhh ... Taurus."

"Wrong."

"Scorpio?"

"Sorry."

"I give up, what is it?" Arizona asked wishing she'd never brought it up.

"Virgo." Lauren's lips pronounced the syllables slowly, like an obscene challenge.

"Oh, I really can't believe that," Arizona giggled uncomfortably. Lauren didn't laugh. She remained staring at her suggestively.

"My, that gin and tonic is sure taking a long time," she said nervously. "Remind me not to have you bartend my next party." She forced a very weak laugh.

Lauren paid no attention to the hint.

"Are you interested in astrology?" She asked.

"Oh, yes," Arizona replied uneasily, "Yes, I certainly am. Aren't you?"

"Sure." Lauren was enjoying herself, watching this small clueless girl so obviously intimidated by her overpowering self.. "I've got a book about it I think you'd really like."

"Oh, do you really?" said Arizona lamely, wanting only to escape the suffocating cabin and get back up into the refreshing sea breeze. "Well, I'd certainly love to see it some time."

"I'll get it for you," Lauren said, making her way through the main cabin to the door of the fo'c'sle, her cabin.

"Oh no," Arizona said quickly, "Please don't go to any trouble."

"No trouble at all. Come on." Lauren opened the door to her cabin and stood to one side. "I don't think you've seen this part of this beautiful boat."

Arizona hesitated. She had no desire to be alone with this gorgeous woman in her own cabin. Lauren came back to her, handed her her drink, and forced onto her face as much innocence as she could muster.

"What's the matter? Is something wrong?" Lauren asked sweetly as she watched Arizona gulping down her drink in one go. She drowned her own drink in response and smiled at Arizona again. Everything is easier when inhibitions are lower.

"Oh no, of course not," Arizona blurted out, suddenly feeling a bit hazy. She felt ridiculous. Why was she so frightened of such a sweet and gorgeous woman? Nothing could happen to her for God's sake, not here on the boat. Other women would be pleased and flattered by Lauren's obvious interest in them. What's the matter with me, she wondered. I'm not a little kid. Once this thought had crossed her mind, there was no return. She had to accept the challenge. "Nothing's the matter. I'd love to see the book."

A chill of excitement sped down Lauren's spine as Arizona capitulated, and centered with a quivering tingle in her loins. She knew she had won, and she knew nothing was going to stop the inevitable from happening.

She breathed in the sweet scent of Arizona's sinful form as she brushed past her and stepped into her cabin. She walked the four steps to the end of the small space, and turned to her expectantly. Lauren felt her cock seem to jump out at her all at once, as if it were trying to span those four steps between them in a single bound. She quickly turned to close the door after her.

Lauren tried to control her breathing. Her chest was heaving now, and trying to stop it only made it worse. There was an unbelievable throbbing ache reaching out of her oins, grabbing her chest and twisting it mercilessly into a small tight knot. Her legs began to quiver with the knowledge that they would soon be heaving between the sensuous young beauty's hotly sweating thighs.

Arizona was discomforted by the fact that Lauren remained with her back to her. "Is anything the matter?" she asked.

"No ..." Lauren's voice squeaked as her throat suddenly contracted, choking off her breath. She cleared her throat, and desperately tried to bring her body under control. She couldn't. There was no time for playing around, no time for games, no time to try to ease into it. Lauren turned the key in the lock of the door with a click that resounded through the cabin. And there was complete silence except for Lauren's heavy, desperate breathing.

A shiver ran through Arizona's body as she realized what the captain was planning to do. This is crazy, she thought wildly. What is she ... she must be crazy. And all of a sudden Arizona knew that Lauren Boswell was crazy. Crazy with desire, crazy with a terrible lust which threatened to destroy everything that stood between it and the consummation of its fearful passions. Arizona turned to ice as she realized that the only thing which stood in the way of the Dutch woman's lust for satisfaction, was her own, helpless, defenseless body.

"Lauren!" Arizona tried, trying to control the unreasoning arousal in her voice. "What are you doing?"

The captain turned to her slowly, her face a mask of sinful desire. "What am I doing?" She echoed, taking the key and forcing it into the pocket of her jeans, which were stretched tight across her desperately struggling cock. "I'm just locking the barn door, before the cows get out. I'm just locking one door, and opening another."

Arizona watched in shock as Lauren's hand moved slowly down to the zipper of her jeans and fumbled with the clasp.

"Oh, no ..." The trapped young wife backed away.

"That's it, cry a little for me, baby," Lauren leered. "Why don't you try a little scream while you're at it. They'll never hear you up on deck."

Arizona knew that Lauren was right. With the noises of the Vera's motor and the sea ... She watched in arousing fascination as the powerful sailor finally freed the clasp of her zipper, and slowly pulled it downwards, exposing first a few wiry female pubic hairs, and then Lauren's lone, eagerly jerking cock sprang powerfully from its prison and stood straight out from her loins, growing all the time in size, swelling until Arizona though it would burst. Arizona was shocked. She has never in her life seen a woman with penis. It was frightening and intimedating at the same time.

She opened her mouth to protest, but nothing came out, and in those split seconds Lauren crossed the short distance between them, and covered Arizona's small mouth with her own, engulfing it, devouring it. Her arms shot out and scooped her to her, her hands biting into her arms and her mouth wrenching hers in a deep, searing kiss.

Arizona strained against her, but Lauren only wrapped her closer and began thirsting her wetly swirling tongue deeply into her mouth, while her hands now bit through the material of her robe and dug into the soft flesh of her buttocks and back, pushing her cringing body powerfully into her hardening genitals.

Lauren explored every ridge and hollow of the young housewife's velvet, wetly caverned mouth. Honestly she was expecting a bit more restraining from Arizona but seems like her drink has worked well. She held her straining and taut, every muscle tensed to rigidity, her hands and arms holding her prisoner, breasts squeezed deliciously against her own heaving globes, one thigh worming between her legs until her reluctantly cringing young cunt was pressed hard up against her.

Lauren's hands were coursing over her now, smoothing down over her softly rounded buttocks and cupping her small, tender breasts. Suddenly one of Lauren's hands reached around her back, and tore the catch on her bikini bra. Lauren's hand snaked under the flimsy top, and teased Arizona's nipple to instant hardness, and the warmth of that unexpected sensation stole through Arizona's veins and bloodstream. Unconsciously, Arizona sucked Lauren's probing tongue in her mouth of her own volition, and felt the ripples of pleasure chase down through her loins and breasts and belly.

"Oh yes, baby, you like it ... you pretend you don't but you like it." Lauren's mouth had left hers and was now working its way down her neck and under her chin. She felt her hands peeling off her robe, fumbling with it, trying to get it off her arms. Lauren fumbled for few seconds but then Arizona moaned unconsiously and she tored it off her body. Her mouth immediately latching onto Arizona's pink nipples as moaning audibly at the sinful taste.

That unconscious moan seems to bring Arizona out of her haze as well and she pushed Lauren away. Lauren stared intently into Arizonas panting form and wiped her lips with the back of her hand. She then moved to take off her cotton shirt and black bra and stood in front of Arizona in all her glory.

This is where it ends, this where she has scared Arizona enough and enjoyed a bit as well. This is where she'll let Arizona walk away from her, probably running into Callie's arm. But she has other plans, she has tasted Arizona and now she wants more. So, she moved to the side of cabin and plugged out her camera. Holding it in front of her as she watched the soundless video montage of what just transpired in this cabin. She stroked her cock a little as she smiled mischievously at Arizona who was watching her with complete astonishment now.

 **AN - Do you guys want some Arizona Lauren action next?**

 **AN - This is not a romantic story... yet. So the characters are bit dark but still original. Heck the story is still in dark place. This is where I can show the original traits of character before the story unfolds. Once I include that romantic angle, it won't be ethical to stray them anymore. This is where I can explore so be patient with me. Pls review. I enjoy reading your thoughts.  
**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Arizona felt like she was frozen on spot. She willed herself to lock her eyes with Lauren but they kept drifting to Lauren's boobs, her cute belly button and not to mention the glorified shaft. She was brought out of her oogling from Lauren's mischievous chuckle.

"You're staring Mrs. Robbins" Lauren said lewedly

"I know you want me" it was more of a statement than question.

Arizona inhaled sharply and closed her eyes. She willed her body to cooperate with her conscience.

"Let me Go Lauren and destroy that nonsense video ASAP" she said sternly as she pulled her robe around her trembling body.

Lauren let out an evil laugh. "Are you kidding me?"

"I want you Mrs, Robbins...Arizona. So... _badly._ It's as simple as it looks, you let me have you and I will delete this video and you can walk aout of this door and everything ends here. Or I can show this video to your wife when she comes abroad and she can decide the fate of your relationship" said Lauren as she moved closer to Arizona.

"I mean look at this" Lauren played the video on her camcorder, "you're such an avid participant"

Arizona was confused as hell and she knew her harmones are running high. She can totally walk away from this door and she knows in her heart that Amelia will believe her word over some crazed sailor but she didn't want to leave either. She knew her being drawn to Lauren was purely physical but still it was unethical.

Lauren could see the battle of will swirling behind Arizona's eyes. She knew if she gave any more time to Arizona, she will walk away from her. So she put the camera down, scooped Arizona in her arms and laid her down on her bed bunk. She didn't gave Arizona any time to react and immediately covered her body with her own.

Arizona lay there completely immobilized, frozen into semi-shock. She lay unmoving, as Lauren's sure hands eased the panties of her bikini slowly, so slowly off her hips, over her thighs, her hands trailing gently along the inside of her legs. She felt a chill go up her spine. She moaned unknowingly with pleasure.

"That's right baby. I know you want this. You don't have to say anything. Just let me take care of you" Lauren said almost innocently.

Arizona was dimly conscious of Lauren's eager hands moving over her entire body, sending tingles through her skin like fire, hardening her nipples, and making the hidden cave of her cunt moist.

"Christ, you're a luscious sight to behold!" Lauren gasped, pulling her up against her own nakedness, crushing her milky breasts flat to her own sun kissed mounds, her hands cupping the round full moons of her buttocks and hauling her close until her hard jerking shaft burrowed tightly into the smooth flesh of her belly.

"Oh baby, this is gon' be so good. You will love it. I know I am gonna love having you. I just can't resist how beautiful you are Arizona..."

"Oh God ..." Arizona moaned almost incoherently, her face resting on Lauren's shoulder, suddenly unable to comprehend the erotic excitement Lauren's vocal description was arousing in her. "Oh please God..."

The young wife felt the bunk give slightly as Lauren's powerful body moved up and over her. She weakly tried to close her legs, but Lauren's knee was there first. God everything was just so indescribable!

"Why don't you just spread those beautiful little legs of yours, honey, and let me come home? I'm dying to have you Arizona..." Lauren whimpered softly in her ears.

"Lauren!"

"Spread 'em, damn it!" Lauren commanded, and Arizona opened her legs obediently, exposing the glistening mouth of her cunt to Lauren's mercy. The captain lifted her other leg, and planted herself commandingly above her now spread cuntal lips. She placed her palms flat against the inside of Arizona's smoothly rounded thighs, her thumbs resting on the glistening pink folds of her cunt. Slowly, she drew the gently pulsating lips apart, exposing the moist coral flesh to her gaze. Slightly, almost imperceptibly, Lauren drew her finger along the ridge of her tiny clitoris, and Arizona moaned in desired rapture.

"Oh, that is pretty. That is just too pretty to resist." The sailor lowered her body on her once again, aligning them from head to toe., Arizona moaned beneath her. Lauren held her tightly imprisoned with the weight of her strong, sinuous body, her head rolling back and forth wildly, while Lauren's hand sought her aching cock and ran the swollen head lightly along the moist, tender lips of Arizona's cunt, working it up and down briefly to part the sparse, soft, pubic hair, and then with a cry of delight thrusting it forward against the tight, cringing mouth of her reluctant and yet surprisingly receptive cunt.

Lauren didn't give Arizona a moment to adjust to her sudden invasion deep inside her . She immediately started fucking her like a wild bull. Arizona gaped helplessly up at Lauren's lust-contorted face, searching for what lay behind that mask as she hammered in and out of her. Then, all at once, her senses veered away from the mild pain and centered on the tingling sensation that was slowly beginning to build up in the depths of her slick, vagina.

Arizona drew her knees up so as to have better leverage to screw her cock-stretched cunt up against the tickling wiriness of Lauren's sparse pubic hair. As she arched her hips up, Lauren withdrew her long shaft, stopping only when the swollen head remained inside. Arizona lifted her hips up to Lauren for fear she might take it all the way out, but Lauren pushed back instead, forward again into the depths of her wetly seeping passage.

The driving motion of Lauren's long, penis sent ripples of ever-increasing intensity through every part of Arizona's passion-aroused body, and she took up the rhythm with Lauren, arching her hips up as she drove forward on the in-stroke, and pulling back as she retreated.

The fire burning deep in her womb became more intense as Lauren's already cock seemed to grow larger still and her fucking became faster and faster. Lauren's cunt-moistened cock slid with greater and greater ease in and out of Arizona's tightly grasping vagina, the walls of her passage wrapping and squeezing over every part of its full throbbing shape as it stirred her to even greater heights of pleasure. Arizona felt her whole body become part of her grasping cunt. She had never imagined it could be such pleasure to be totally consumed by the fleshy shaft pounding crazily into her naked belly. She drew her legs up as high as she could, and she began flexing and tightening the muscles in her excitedly trembling thighs to pull and suck at the wonderful cock that she held clasped with such tremendous force in her fiery, hot womb.

"OOOOoooohhhhh! OOOOOooooo! AAAwwwwggggg!"

Lauren screamed out her ecstasy as the great, spurting instrument began to saturate Arizona's cunt with hot, sticky cum from its climax. She could feel every drop of the liquid bursting out of the giant swollen tip, and the sensations were so tremendous that her whole body exploded in response to the pleasure. Arizona jammed her lust-hungry cunt as tightly as possible against the wildly jerking cock inside her, and her frantically contracting pussy erupted with her own joyous cum.

"AAAAaaaaawwwwggggg!" Arizona's scream echoed around inside her head as the explosive searing passion in her body soared to the pinnacle of delightful pleasure. She sank her fingernails into Lauren's back tensed above her impassionedly writhing body, and pulled her down hard against her heaving breasts. She wanted to be smothered by Lauren's warm flesh. She arched her wide-spread buttocks up to receive all of the squirting hot fluid she could get, and her own sticky white cum gushed up her wildly contracting hair-covered base and ran slowly down the crevice of her uptilted white buttocks. It seemed to go on forever until her body was completely drained of all its fluid.

The two spasmodically twitching bodies slowly became still, and the fo'c'sle of the Vera was filled with an unearthly stillness.

"Christ," said Lauren, the first to come to her senses. "Christ!"

Arizona moaned softly. Lauren ooked down at her appreciatively.

"Baby," Lauren said, "You are the best goddamn woman I ever in my life laid."

Arizona's eyes were still closed as she smiled weakly. "Never ..." she tried to say, "I have never ..." Her voice trailed off.

"Yeah, baby, I feel the same way."

Suddenly Arizona's face clouded over. As her consciousness began to take its rightful place after her mindless passion, she first remembered who she was, then she remembered where she was, and lastly she remembered who the woman was who was still lying with her softened cock resting quietly in her cunt, surrounded by the oceans of their lewdly mingled cum.

Arizona could not open her eyes. She could not bear to look up and discover that the woman who had given her so much pleasure was not her wife.

"Leave ... please," she mumbled.

"What was that?" Lauren mumbled back.

"Leave ... please ... go away."

Lauren looked down at the small woman she had so completely mastered, and yet who had given her so much pleasure.

"Sure, baby, I'll leave you alone ... for now." said Lauren as she moved away and immediately picked and pulled on her jeans, cursing herself slightly.

She buttoned up her shirt while leaving the room. This shouldn't have happened. If Arizona Robbins didn't kept this thing to herself, Callie Torres will kill her with bare hands. Damn. This shouldn't have happened.

 **AN - Please take note that both were willing participant. This was necessary. There's a plan here so bear with me.**

 **AN - When you guys say that things are disgusting, trust me it means I am hitting bulls eye as it's all supposed to be disgusting. It's not your typical love story. It's dark so I don't have any other ways to write it.**

 **AN - Some Callie Addison next? Or some Callie Lauren face off? Or should we finally move this story forward and touch upon Calzona?  
**

 **AN - reviews are sweet. I love reading all the thoughts. And yes as someone pointed out saralikeprada is inspired from that interview Sara did on how to pronounce her name. She's adorable.  
**

 **Grazie.  
**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Is anything the matter, Arizona? You haven't touched a bite of your dinner."

Arizona Robbins was startled out of her reverie by the smooth melodious voice of Callie Torres, and she looked up quickly from her plate to her angelic smiling face.

"Oh no, Callie, not at all. There's nothing the matter at all. Really. I guess I'm just not very hungry tonight."

Callie smiled at her wife, and Addison smiled quickly back at her, lowering her eyes to her meal.

What's wrong with me, Arizona thought to herself, I've got to pull myself together. She reached for her fork, and made an attempt to eat some of the freshly caught fish Addison had cooked as a special treat for their evening meal.

"Funny," Callie chuckled, "most of the time being on the sea makes people want to eat. I remember one time about four years ago, before I went on my diet ..."

It seemed to Arizona that the dinner would last forever. She couldn't keep her mind on the conversation, couldn't keep her thoughts from straying back to only a few hours before, when Lauren and her had interwoven themselves so sinuously, stripping her of her defenses, leaving her ultimately naked to the intensity of her own helplessly aroused passions. She tried to erase from her consciousness any recollection of how she herself had reacted, how she had twisted, bucked, strained to reach that final blistering climax. She tried to concentrate on her feelings of shame, anger, humiliation, at the fact that she had, in fact, scumbed to her attraction towards Lauren.

"... could do that, and go from there to our chain of Torres hotels in Nassau. Really, I only arrange these trips so we can involve ourselves in some physical workouts, doing all our chores on our own, getting a break from luxury...what you say Arizona?"

Arizona jerked her head up, knowing that Callie was talking to her, not knowing what she had said.

"I'm sorry, Callie," she said, passing a hand vaguely across her eyes with a nervous laugh, "I was ten thousand miles away. What was it you said?"

Callie stared at her, her face the picture of felicitous concern.

"Are you sure you're feeling all right, Arizona? You look a little pale. Doesn't she, Addison?"

"Yes, you certainly do, dear," Addison said, her eyes assuming the size and softness of the archetypal big sister. "Maybe you want to go lie down for a while. Get off your feet ..."

"No, really, I'm fine," Arizona said hurriedly, "I think maybe I got a little too much sun or something ..."

"That must be it," Callie agreed, "Listen, why don't you go up on deck and get some air. Addison and I can do the dishes."

"Oh, no, honestly, I'd be happy to help."

"Go on," laughed Addison "Any time I can get Callie to help with the dishes, it's an occasion. Don't rob me of the chance."

"Well, if you're sure ..." Arizona said hesitantly, wanting above all else to escape the suffocating closeness of the small cabin.

"Arizona, if I'm not sure, my wife is," Callie chuckled, and, indicating the dirty dishes strewn across the table, said, "We'll take care of this mess. You go on topside, the night breeze will perk you right up."

Arizona rose, and eased her slim, sinuous hips along the narrow space between the table and her seat . Callie watched her ease out, following the movement of Arizona's hips, she gulped audibly.

"Well, maybe you're right. I do feel a little warm. But tomorrow's dishes are mine, all right?"

"You've got yourself a deal," laughed Addison, trying to keep Arizona's attention on herself so as not to expose Callie's obvious drool to Arizona's eyes.

Arizona moved up the companionway leading up to the deck, and then turned again to her hosts.

"Really, it was delicious. I'm just sorry I couldn't do it justice."

Calle and Addison said nothing, but smiled affectionately at her, and she turned to climb the short ladder leading out of the confining cabin into the unhindered freshness of the moonlit, Caribbean night.

"Our guest seems to be a little upset about something," Callie grinned and turned to run a hand suggestively up under her wife's dress on one of her fleshy thighs.

Addison twisted herself on the seat, and arching her back to her powerful wife, moaned seductively, "Ummm, baby ... She's not the only one."

"Hey, watch it, kiddo," Callie laughed, obviously feeling smug about the power she has over Addison's body. "What about those dishes we're supposed to be doing?" Addison didn't answer, but instead, she got on her knees, smiled seductively and began unfastening the top button on her wife's cargo shorts.

Coming up on deck, Arizona could make out the shadowed figure of Lauren, the Vera's gorgeous captain, lounging in the back of the cockpit, one muscled arm resting lightly on the wheel, the other slung lazily across the glistening surface of the deck. She thought she could see the outline of a genuine smile on her face, and she knew her eyes were devouring every move of her petite, seductive body.

Arizona sat on the edge of the raised deckhouse, clasped her smooth arms tightly around her small body, and stared fixedly at the faintly glimmering arch of water coursing off the Vera's bow.

Oh Amelia, she thought silently, why did you let me come on this cruise alone? She raised her head to the shimmering stars that filled the night sky, and thought unconsciously of the incredible distances that lay between herself and them, feeling a depth of loneliness she'd never before experienced in her 30 years. The moon gazed impassively down on her through its halo of invisible cirrus cloud formations, racing 24,000 feet above the earth in a frenzied and unseen contest with a silently speeding jet stream. The gentle surface breeze across the slightly chilled night sea played ring-around-the-rosy with her soft blonde hair, and sent a slight chill down her spine, making her close her eyes with an inaudible sigh.

Oh God, she thought to herself, what should I do? What can I do? She couldn't just let the whole affair pass unnoticed, acting as though nothing had happened. Callie had to be told what kind of woman she's employing. Someone who seduces their customers or bosses or whatever is a threat. Not only to guests like her but to Callie's wife as well.

These thoughts raced around inside Arizona's beautiful head. She knew that Callie Torres is a very private woman, her billionaire status puts her under public eye a lot and she was terribly afraid that to create any kind of scandal would destroy any willingness Callie had to cement her business deal with her wife, Amelia. And that was the most important thing occupying her mind. If the deal fell through now, Arizona knew that it would be all her fault, that it would all be because she couldn't keep it in her pants. All Amelia's plans, her ambitions, would be ruined simply because her silly young wife had not known how to take care of herself. All her dreams of success would be forfeit, and who knows what effect that would have on their marriage.

Arizona lay down on the deck, trying to let the cool night air wash the tension out of her, drain her of the worry, the guilt, and above all, the need to make a decision. Her delicate head rested uneasily on the deck, framed between the rail of the ship and the small, open porthole sunk into the teak wall of the raised deckhouse. Her arm hung over the side of the ship, sprayed every so often by the wake created by the cutting edge of the Vera's bow. Her imperceptibly quivering thighs spread themselves slightly, easing the pressure on the two still-swollen lips of her recently climaxed vagina. She moaned, unconsciously feeling the warm, protective arms of Amelia encircling her, giving her a security only she could.

Amelia, she sighed, I need you here with me. An aching desire filled her breast as her thoughts turned from the tension of her present situation to comforting visions of her wife. Arizona knew she had always needed her, had needed her from the first time she had seen her. That first time at the New Year's Eve party, all their dates together, and that first night when their passionate love for each other had led them to the physical point of no return.

Arizona sighed aloud, remembering with pleasure their first experience of the joys of sexually giving themselves to each other completely. They had come home from an early movie, still tingling from the petting and necking that had occupied most of their attention in the film and in the car on the way home. Arizona had been living at her parents' house, but they hadn't been home that night, and the note they left said they wouldn't be back until very late. Arizona and Amelia had sauntered out into the small back-yard, clinging together, rubbing thigh against thigh, shoulder and leg against shoulder and leg. In the back, by the small greenhouse, before either of them knew it, they were on the soft green grass, their shared lust consuming all rationality. Amelia was kissing her, her feverish hands were unzipping her dress, tearing off her flimsy brassiere and then Amelia's hand was suddenly squeezing and cupping the softness of one of her nakedly-exposed breasts, her lips leaving her mouth to suckle one trembling nipple hungrily. Her other hand was still peeling the dress from her, down off her writhing hips, down past her moist pubic hair, down her legs, and she ... Lord, yes, she helped kick off her restraining silk panties. And then Amelia tore at her clothes making both of them naked, and Arizona gasped at the immensity of wetness that was dripping down Amelia's thighs into her own. Then Amelia was between her legs, on top of her, and her brain was a seething cauldron of uncontrollable desire. She called to her that she was a virgin, but Amelia was beyond hearing, and she ... yes, she was silently begging to be filled. She was ready, and her hair flailed around her moaning face, her taut young breasts trembling on her chest as she prepared herself for Amelia, for the first taste of sexual union.

And then Amelia was there, two of her fingers pumping inside her while her mouth sucked at her swollen cilt simultaneously, and great billows of intense pleasure swirled through Arizona's entire body. Amelia heaved and pumped, and she bucked wildly against her, instinctively locking her legs around her head and crying out for more, farther, deeper. Finally, with a scream erupting from the two of them together, she finally came and Amelia sucked every drop of it. Allowing her a few lungfulls of breathing, she had moved up her body and when Arizona had opened her eyes, she was so content to see Callie hovering over her.

Arizona jerked opened her eyes, surprised and a little frightened that she just saw Callie Torres in her dreams, in a sexual one no less. She rubbed her eyes a little, surprised to find she was still on the deck of the gently tossing Vera, and not in her own back-yard, lying quietly with Callie...NO, Amelia, in the sudden stillness of their spent passions. She didn't have to look down at her lightly clothed body to know that her nipples were hard now, as they had been on that night, or that her pubic hair was moist from the lubrication which her mental images had caused her quivering cunt to secrete. She was aroused, aroused as she always was whenever she thought about her wife Amelia and making love with her. And then the reality of her present position painfully forced its way back into the upper levels of her consciousness, causing her to tense again with the difficulty of her decision.

The petite young girl gazed up at the night sky, trying to recapture the feel of her Amelia's warm body up between her thighs, her head lowered on her shoulder in the aftermath of their passionate love-making. How safe it would feel to be in Callie's arms right now...NO, Amelia's.

She was aware now of the myriad night sea-sounds that surrounded her on all sides; the gentle swish of the sea as it sluiced past the bow of the Vera, the incessant metallic tapping of the wire halyard against the boat's aluminum flag pole, the hum of the powerful engines below decks. And something else. As she listened, she gradually noticed other sounds, human sounds, voices, coming from the porthole beside her head. Of course. Callie and Addison in the cabin below, washing the dishes from the evening meal. Indistinguishable at first, they became clearer, and if she listened closely she could almost ...

A sudden shiver ran down Arizona's spine as she finally realized the nature of the sounds. Unbelieving, she froze in the indecision of whether to run away, to find some secluded corner of the boat where she would not be able to hear, or else stay quietly and avoid discovery. For the sounds she heard clearly now, coming from the cabin below, were the unmistakable passionate cries of two people lost in frenzied sexual abandon.

"Oh, Callie! Ohhh, yes! Yes! You've got such a beautiful hard cock! I love it inside, love it filling my cunt! Ohhhh! Fuck me, Callie, fuck me like this forever! Ohhhhh!"

Arizona felt an incredible dryness in her mouth and throat as she heard the erotic exchange of words. She wanted to get up and run, to escape the erotic talk which had suddenly invaded her ears, but her legs wouldn't move.

"Ohhhh, Addy, Addy!" came the panting voice of Callie Torres. "Wrap your legs around me and pump your pussy on my cock! That's it, keep pumping me! Ahhhhh!"

Torturously, as if she needed to reassure herself that her mind was not playing tricks on her, that her ears could be believed, Arizona held her breath, waiting for the next terrible outrage to be committed on all that was sweet and good.

"Ahhhhh!" Addison cried out abandonedly. "Fuck up into me with your cock like that again, Callie! Ahhhhh! Ahhhh! Ahhhhh!"

Arizona was perspiring freely now, her body wet underneath her light summer dress, beads of cold perspiration running down between her tightly constricted chest and belly to her cunt below which was tingling madly, salaciously, wickedly; for a moment she thought she was going to faint. A sudden wave of excitement was sweeping over her, making her confuse for one delicious moment what was going on in the cabin below with what had happened by the small greenhouse of her parents' back yard so long ago. She was exchanging places with her hostess in her imagination, and it was she that was getting fucked so beautifully rather than Addison. She tried to clear her senses, for she felt dirty, guilty-and yet the passion climbed steadily, building faster and faster in a tornado that threatened to take command of her now awakened body.

Transfixed by her own inner sensations, Arizona was unable to stop herself from being drawn to the porthole, carefully leaning forward across the deck. Her mind of boiling emotions prodded her, the lucidity of what she was doing and the arousal she experienced because of it fused together with the incoherency of mingling the reality of now with the dreams of Callie and herself.

She lay now with her head opposite the porthole and, guiltily, reached out to open the already ajar window. She gasped with a sudden intake of breath, and stared wide-eyed at the writhing, crashing couple on the bunk below, at the carnal, slide-show of her hostesses... Her mouth opened and she breathed raggedly but silently, and her vagina began to beat with an insistent pulsation, causing a flowing wetness of spiraling arousal down between her legs.

Addison Montgomery, her full, beautifully sculpted body completely naked, lay on her back with her slender legs raised high in the air, her ankles and feet spread wide and straining to touch the ceiling. And her wife, the gorgeous Callie Torres, her sinful body glistening with sweat, was astride her like a rider, her firm, carmel buttocks charging powerfully up between Addison's open thighs in a melodious rhythm, and Callie had her lips tightly fastened to one of the Addison's tender budding breasts. There was the soft slap of their naked flesh meeting, and the wet surge of Callie's hard, shining cock penetrating Addison's clasping cunt, and the ecstatic expressions of sheer delight on both their faces as they heaved and bucked, flexed and jerked. One of Addison's slim hands was pressed hard into her wife's fleshy driving buttocks, down in the crevice between her cheeks, and her finger was slowly revolving inside her arched, clearly visible anus, following the tempo of her strokes by fucking her rectum in return.

Arizona was mesmerized all over again. She never knew a woman becomes so much all the more powerful when a penis is involved. And if she thought that Lauren was beautiful, Callie was out of this world gorgeous. She didn't even understand how someone can be this beautiful. Her brain reeled convulsively, unable to understand her fascination at the spectacle. No, she cried silently, I shouldn't watch this. NO! But her eyes were frozen to the scene like warm lips onto icy cold metal.

Callie ceased her powerful drubbing of her wife's cunt, and drew back, the wetly glistening shaft of his hardened cock in full view now to Arizona. She knelt, her glistening red penis still poised at the hungry mouth of Addison's bald pussy. Addison moaned and jerked uncontrollably.

"Say it," Calle demanded harshly. "Say that you want me to fuck you!"

"I did! I did already, Callie, honey!" Addison moaned, panting.

"More! Beg for my cock! Beg for my cock to cum inside that hot cunt of yours!"

"Yes! Yes, Callie! Shoot my pussy deep and full! Fill me up! You know that I love your hot cum inside me! It makes me cum! Ohhh, please, bury your cock in me again, lover, baby I love you so much, bury it until it shoots!"

Arizona watched in horrified fascination at the sweating woman's gleaming expanse of penis which throbbed lasciviously in the light, and the way her squirming hostess seemed to be mesmerized by the rigidly palpitating rod of flesh ...

Then, with a smile of triumphal pleasure, the powerful billionaire brunette levered downwards again, sinking her heated penis far up into Addison's buttery passage, and Arizona heard her emit a low, squeal that made her wince from the harsh force it echoed. And in Arizona's empathetic weakened state, it was as if Callie was in there, driving her large penis into her vagina, as though she was lying beneath her weight and not Addison.

Callie was hammering fiercely into her wife's wide-splayed cunt now, her lips once more fastened on Addison's pointed, bursting nipple. And as Arizona watched her hostess being fucked within an inch of her life, she began to lose the last vestiges of self-control. Her mind was drugged by the debauch, beclouded by the miasma of heat and fire and remembrances of long ago, and though a dim voice somewhere in the back of her mind tried to tell her to stop watching, she was past all rational thought and action, and her flesh was entirely separate from any restrictions her mind might have wished to place on it.

Her right hand slid down along her trembling body, down the flat plane of her sides, across her trembling stomach to rest on the moistened mound of her awakening pussy. Passion was melting in her loins, flowing through her blood, and her other hand pressed her breast of its own volition, making her gasp as her thumb and forefinger gently rolled the now sensitive hard nipple around and around.

Her own mewlings, soft as they were, were still loud enough to have been heard by the couple below had they been listening. But they were incoherently thrashing on the double bunk in wild abandonment, and Arizona could have screamed herself hoarse and probably not have bothered them in the least. She gathered the hem of her light dress and raised it to her waist, sliding one trembling hand under the tight elastic waist band of her panties and caressing her moist, sparsely-haired cuntal mound. The triangular center of her abject desires was now totally open to her eagerly searching fingers as she splayed wide her slim legs, tucking her dress around her waist, and the young wife rubbed her vagina's wetly inflamed lips as she had done in times previous. Only this time she knew it was worse, far worse, far more evil and perverted because she was doing it while watching the salacious fucking in the cabin below.

"Ohhhhh, Callie, faster! Faster!" Addison chanted on the bunk. "I'm almost there, Callie...I love you so much baby... I'm almost ready to climax! Ohhhh! Cum! Cum! Cum!"

"Ohhhhh" the writhing brunette wailed in response. "Yes! Yes!" And she arched and bucked her body against hers in a renewed onslaught to their mutual orgasms.

Arizona rubbed harder and harder now, her middle finger sliding along the wet, softly protuberant cunt-lip, teasing her clitoris by running a nail around the erect, quivering little feminine phallus, feeling wave after wave of consuming pleasure ripple through her. She dropped her left hand from her breasts and insinuated first one, then two, and at last three fingers in the moistly glistening cunt-hole between her spasming thighs. In and out ... in and out, in a mockery of the sex act she was staring at so intently. In and out ... straining her body for the release she felt imminent.

"Oooooh, yesss, ooooh, yesss," Addison chanted over and over as Callie ceaselessly slammed her throbbing, expanding cock deep into her nakedly rounded belly with long hard lunges. Arizona's boss could feel the hot white cum boiling inside her heated balls as they beat wildly against her wife's upturned ass-cheeks. Callie grunted savagely and quickened her stroke, grinding hard and deep until her cock bored far up into the hidden, untouched recesses of Addison's vagina. Addison's breasts heaved and quivered up against Callie's dangling globes, the desire-hardened nipples straining to mesh themselves into Callie's hard pointed boobs.

"Fuck me! Fuck me!" Addison screamed. Nothing mattered to her now but the delicious waves of stormy feeling in her aching cunt as her Callie's thick cock drove in and out of her hotly clutching vagina.

Suddenly, Arizona saw Addison shiver under wife.

"Oh, God! ... Yes, yesss, I'm cummmmming!" she cried, "Oh, God, I'm cummming, nowwww!" With a deep-throated groan, Addison's body stiffened and began vibrating uncontrollably, wet white cum oozing from the throbbing passage and drowning Callie's hugely impaling member with its sticky warmth.

The pounding woman above her went berserk as Addison grunted out her climax against her cum-soaked pelvis, her body jerking spasmodically up against Callie's. Callie shoved her tongue far down Addison's throat as her harshly kneading hands pulled the wide-spread cheeks of her clenching buttocks hard up against her grinding pelvis and she rammed his exploding cock all the way to the hilt into the depths of her soft unresisting cunt.

Then, suddenly, Callie erupted, her thick hot liquid shooting deep up into her widely stretched cilt, mixing deliciously with the juices of her own sensuality. Her mind whirled in a seemingly endless orgasm as the powerful, burning, squirts surged deep inside her, filling her to overflowing with its hot sticky whiteness. The fiery, drenched walls of her cunt clasped and unclasped wildly around it, working and sucking at her penis as though trying to milk Callie dry. More and more cum flowed wetly out around Callie's still driving penis, spilling down into the soft, excitedly clenching crevice of her buttocks. Dazzling flashes of light filled her head as she breathed in short, desperate gasps, their mingled fluids flowing in unchecked spurts down the full quivering moons of her uncontrollably jerking buttocks.

Arizona stared at the stream of ejaculations running down between Addison's wide-split buttocks, and just as Callie's cum triggered her wife's orgasm, so too did it set off her own climax. The lovely, bewitched young wife strained and stretched her limbs to the point of aching, and she lifted herself off the deck in a trembling, spasming arch of completion, grasping her cunt with both hands tightly and squeezing and rubbing and clawing ...

I'm cumming! ... Oh, I'm cumming, with everything I have, just the way I do with Amelia ... Aaaaggggghhhhh Calllllieeee !

Her small, delicious body jerked upwards in contorted pleasure as the violence of her climax washed over her. Then, drained and exhausted by the enormous release of her sexual tensions, she collapsed bback onto the deck, breathing harshly. Her shivering cunt contracted spasmodically again and again as the intensity of her self-manipulated climax began to ebb. Fogged noises came dully to her ringing ears, were beaten back, and renewed their attack to finally break in upon her consciousness with reality. Arizona moved herself from the deck and walked towards the railings.

God! What is wrong with me? I must be sick! she thought to herself. Amelia? I need you!

The young woman clenched her hands on the railing struggling to rid herself of the pangs of guilt coursing through her voluptuous young body. She had masturbated many times before, but never this way; never while being excited by the sexual contortions of another couple. She loosened her hold on the railing, and rested her palms on the gently undulating deck of the Vera. Her mind gradually took control, subjugating the boldness of her aroused passions. Was it because she was aroused or was it because she's attracted to Callie Torres. Will she scumb to this attraction as well?

'There's no turning back now. You've been introduced to a whole new world, and you know something? You ain't seen nothing yet.'

Was it true? No, please God, it can't be, Arizona prayed.

And all the while, Lauren sat in her cockpit, ears attuned to the sounds of her employers in the cabin below, eyes fixed on the unmistakably suggestive movements of Arizona's body silhouetted against the dim night sky, and a very knowing smile twisting her moist, half-open lips.

 **AN - So here's the Callie Addison smut you lots asked for. But this is the last of them being this graphic.**

 **AN - How was that little bit of Arizona Amelia?  
**

 **AN - Can you even remotely guess what's ahead? I know there are some major twists.  
**

 **AN -** **Loved you lots thoughts on last chap. Discussions are fun. Keep them coming.** **  
**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Tell Grey I will talk to her over a conference call sometimes next week"

Callie waved off the small boat that had arrived with her trust worthy manager Miranda Bailey with a handful of important documents that needed Callie's signature and made her way back to the deck where she was involved in her rigorous morning exercise. Her fitting white tank top was already drenched to a see through visibility while her cargo shorts were hugging her hips tightly now that her thighs were soaked in prespiration. Off to her left Callie could see Arizona lounging on a lounge chair wearing a short silky robe. Of course during her exercise, Callie has chanced glances towards her way but she couldn't figure out whether Arizona's eyes, that were covered in oversize sun glasses were trained on her as well or not.

The horizon was just beginning to be visible, very, very faint, almost indiscernible difference in color between sea and sky. The sun was still almost thirty minutes away, but already a faint glow could be seen in the east, giving the promise of another beautiful Caribbean day. Probably another hot one, Callie thought to herself, but that's the best kind.

Callie was in good spirits. The Vera had had absolutely no problems on her maiden voyage, which she knew was unusual for any boat. The morning air caused her body to tingle with the excitement of the impending day, and the light and steady wind circled in disturbed streams around her standing figure, cleansing it, freeing it of any and all cares. All cares, that is, except one. Arizona Robbins.

Callie was slightly worried about Arizona, but only slightly. She had seemed very disturbed last night when she'd gone to bed, and she hoped Lauren had not overdone the job she was supposed to do.

Of course, Callie had no idea what had really happened between her captain and the lovely young blonde in the fo'c'sle, nor did she realize that Arizona had also been disturbed by the sight of Addison and herself fucking away on the bunk in the main cabin the night before.

Her thoughts centered not on the past, but on the future; with only 2 weeks or so left until they reached Nassau, Callie knew she would have to act fast. As her mind imagined the sensuous, undulating body of Arizona Robbins, Callie felt her cock quiver in anticipation.

She had been planning to go to Arizona's cabin the night before, to comfort her, of course. And then to comfort her more, of course, and in more explicit ways. But she'd been kept busy the whole damn night by her very hungry wife, who'd teased and pleased her thoughts away from anything else besides her own, deliciously seductive body. Oh hell, Callie grinned to herself, satiated for the time being, there is no way I'm going to leave for one minute when Addison goes down on her knees.

But it was now a new day, and every new day brought new challenges, and Callie's new challenge of the day was Arizona Robbins. She made herself a vow, raising her hand comically in a mock oath to the still absent sun, that before this day was over, she would have Arizona Robbins's tight little pussy pinned up in her trophy case with all the others. Callie grinned, she just couldn't wait to win Arizona over.

Thinking it's about time to up the game a bit, Callie took the water bottle from her gym bag and emptied it's content on her face, hence drenching herself completly. Turning her back to Arizona, she lifted her arms and took off her top, leaving her back completly bare to Arizona's eyes. She did'nt know how but Callie could feel Arizona's eyes boring twin holes on her back.

Picking up a towel and mock drying her body, Callie wrapped it around her neck, covering her boobs and turned to made her way towards Arizona. A slight genuine smile crossed her features when Callie noticed that Arizona in fact had been staring as her sun glasses were now perched up on her head and her mouth was slightly agape.

"Waiting to see the sun rise Arizona?"

"Huh..?" Callie smiled softly at Arizona's obvious drool and sat down besides her on the lounge.

To say Arizona was speechless would have been an understatement. Callie Torres was beyond gorgeous, and an almost half naked Callie Torres ...she didn't even have any words in her mind to describe her beauty. She was so busy in oogling Callie that she didn't even noticed that Callie has now turned her back to her and way saying something...

"Huh?..." Arizona looked at Callie's half turned face.

"...I'm saying, can you apply some sunscreen on my back?" Callie said innocently.

"..Sure..."

Arizona scooted closure to Callie, she could feel the heat radiating from the latina, she took some sunscreen on her palms and put her hands on Callie's shoulder.

It was like a electric circuit started from Arizona's hands and completed itself in Callie's body, whose back arched to Arizona's touch on her own accord. Callie almost felt a shivering shock running down her spine which terrified her because she was sure she had never in her life felt this aroused with a mere touch. She turned her head and she could see the same arousal in Arizona's eyes whose eyes were a shade of azure now.

"I..." Callie started but whatever she was gonna say died on her lips when Arizona's hands started rubbing the lotion on her back. She swallowed a moan and arched more of her back to Arizona's sensuous movements.

It was a torture, for Callie was feeling something that didn't only tugged at her pants but at her heart as well.

"You got it.." Arizona purposefully breathed the words near Callie's ear. For feeling defenseless off lately, Arizona was enjoying the power she was having over Callie's body.

Callie turned to sit sideways on the lounge chair. She turned to meet Arizona's eyes when she heard an audible gulp and smiled smugly when she saw that the said azures were trained on her partly exposed boobs.

Arizona lifted her gaze to meet Callie's soulful brown and neither knew that in that moment, with the sun rising from the Caribbean sea they were being entwined in a destiny that's gonna change their worlds forever.

Neither knew how many hours passed with both of them just sitting and watching the sun rise. Their moment passed, both of them brushing off their connection as nothing and shook themselves out of the haze.

Arizona stretched her arms to the lessening darkness above her head, and her mouth opened in an uncontrollable yawn.

"Oh my ..." she said, trying ineffectually to stop the yawn with one tiny hand.

"Still tired?" Callie asked, smiling.

"I guess I must be a little bit." Arizona admitted. "I couldn't seem to get to sleep last night."

"Well, it's only 7 o'clock, you can still catch forty winks."

"Oh no, I came up to catch the sunrise. I can never get back to sleep after I've gotten up anyway."

Callie smiled at her, trying to keep her eyes from boring under the robe she was wearing, trying to imagine if she was wearing anything under that robe.

Arizona turned away and glanced towards the east, to where the sky was paling now, spreading just the hint of pastel along half the horizon. She breathed deeply, trying to let the cool air relieve her small muscles of the tension that had kept her awake all night. Luckily Callie had had the watch this morning.

Arizona had finally made up her mind to confide in Callie, to explain to her that, that she wanted some sort of action against Lauren . She'd also decided, though, that she would leave the matter in Callie's hands, and that she could use her own good judgment as to what to do. In this way, Arizona felt sure she would avoid any ill feeling on Callie's part, any antagonism which might have repercussions on her Amelia's business deal. She had no idea, of course, that no amount of scandal could persuade to pass up the deal she was getting on Amelia's Bio medical firm,, to pass up the opportunity of selling that choice bit of real estate to the city for triple what it was going to cost her.

Arizona turned to Callie, and found her eyes upon her. She smiled gently at her, and Arizona took this as an invitation to rid herself of the worry that had threatened to drive her crazy the last 12 hours. Surely this kind woman would be able to help her, to take the awful burden of decision from her small, helpless shoulders.

"Callie, I'd like to talk with you about something," she started hesitantly, and then turned away, unable to find the right tack upon which to begin.

Callie's eyes never left her. She knew instinctively that her "bitchwell" ploy had worked again, and that this distraught, delicious, young girl was going to come to her for comfort. A chill ran down her spine as she imagined how the conversation would go, and she dismissed the inconvenience of her having to stand watch imposed on the situation, knowing full well that nothing could stop her from the sexual feast that awaited her now.

"What is it, Arizona,?" Callie said, somehow managing to hide her thoughts behind a mask of concern. "Is something the matter?"

The blonde haired beauty didn't answer, couldn't answer now as the guilt and humiliation of that afternoon in Lauren's cabin rushed back again through her mind with paralyzing force. She shook her head, trying to fend off the tears she knew were going to come any second, trying to maintain some semblance of control over her emotions. Finally, she let herself go, sinking on the seat near Callie, letting the tears stream down her cheeks with unashamed vigor. She had wanted to be rational, collected, when she talked with Callie, and now ... maybe she was just a little kid like Amelia said ... maybe she couldn't take care of herself ... maybe ...

"Arizona? Hey, listen, what's the matter," said Callie, barely able to hide the sexual arousal she was beginning to feel as she watched Arizona's defenses crumble before her like the conquered battlements of some medieval castle. "What's wrong?"

Callie shivered from the closeness of Arizona's tiny body, and barely stifled a moan as she glanced quickly down into the "vee" of Arizona's robe, and saw that her delicately rounded breasts were unprotected by a brassiere of any kind. They heaved with enticing jerks as Arizona tried to control her sobbing, and it was all Callie could do not to reach out and cup one of them softly in her powerful hand.

Instead, Callie put her hands tentatively on Arizona's shoulders, and felt through her robe as she started slightly. She kept her voice soothing, and reassuring, as she quickly began to widen her advantage.

"Arizona, baby, there must be something very wrong for you to be this upset. Why don't you just dry your eyes ... come on, here's a handkerchief ... that's it ... that's a good girl ... now why don't you just tell me what it is that's bothering you so much."

Arizona hesitated, still wracked by the waning spasms of her weeping, and remained with her side to her powerful boss.

"Oh, Calliope... Callie ... I don't know. I mean I do know ... but I don't know how to tell you." Arizona felt the sobs coming again, and was again powerless to stop them.

"Come on there ... hey now ... come on now ..." Callie crooned, her hands beginning to run reassuring rhythms along the fleshy upper parts of her two slender arms. All at once, Callie was surprised to find Arizona in her arms, cradled against her soft mounds, and even Callie didn't know how Arizona had gotten there. Callie's cock stirred instantly at the unbearably tantalizing sensations caused by Arizona's long blonde hair against her chin and neck. Immediately, Callie's arms enfolded her, which reassured the unaware young woman, and excited Callie herself tremendously.

"That's all right ... calm down now baby ... take it easy." Callie's voice sang a soothing lullaby, and her hands and arms pressed into Arizona's soft, pliable young body with increasing fervor.

Gradually, Arizona felt the sobbing ebb, felt her mind again asserting itself. She also felt Callie's arms around her, giving her a warm, little-girl feeling, she felt Callie's chest moving as she breathed, felt her words coursing over her in waves of comfort. She closed her eyes, letting the tension drain out of her, trying to isolate and understand the vague sensations running along her bones and skin. She attributed them to the relaxation that overcame her supple body now, and they began to center unhindered in the soft inner reaches of her moist pink cunt.

"Callie, I've got to tell you something ... and I hope you won't be too upset."

"That's all right Arizona, dear, you just rest quiet for a while, and then tell me all about it later."

Arizona surrendered herself to the suggestions of this warm, understanding woman. She lay a few moments more with her head against Callie's soft boobs, and let her mind go wherever it wanted. Her mind seemed to be able to concentrate on nothing besides the soothing, loving caresses Callie was sending like gifts to her keyed-up body. Arizona sighed softly with pleasure, happy now that she had found someone to talk to ... to trust. The tingling of her groins became a low, quiet, sensation of pleasure which permeated her entire body, enveloping her in a blissful feeling of well-being. And then she gradually became aware that she was beginning to feel more, much more.

The aroused young woman quickly extricated herself from the confining hold of the beyond attractive latina beside her, and brushed her disheveled hair back into some semblance of order.

"Callie, I've got to tell you this ... I've got to tell you something about Lauren."

Callie kept her right arm carelessly touching Arizona's shoulder, while her left hand began to pat Arizona's knee and lower thigh in a loving way.

"Arizona, do you feel up to talking about it now?"

Arizona tried to say that she was indeed up to it, but nothing came out. She was aware only of the hand on her flesh, not patting now, but gently, almost imperceptibly, massaging.

 **AN -** **So...a romantic turn from here on or a sexual one? Should Callie take advantage of Arizona or should she listen to her calling?**

 **Let's hear it.**


	8. Chapter 8

_...She was aware only of the hand on her flesh, not patting now, but gently, almost imperceptibly, massaging..._

* * *

A shudder ran up Arizona's spine, caused by the pressure on her smooth, perfectly formed thigh, and also by the husky, sweat mingled womanly scent emanating from the nearness of Callie's conditioned body. Arizona sensed, rather than felt, the excitement that was coursing through Callie's body. Then glanced surreptitiously down at her, and gasped under her breath as she saw the bulge in Callie's shorts that could only be caused by one thing, a rock-hard cock straining to free itself.

Callie followed Arizona's gaze and then returned to meet her eyes.

"Does it bothers you Arizona? I mean...it's not natural I suppose..." she faked an hurtful expression and turned her gaze towards the sea.

Arizona's head was shaking to say No before Callie even completed her sentence but she didn't knew how to say it aloud that she felt aroused by it instead.

The robe-clad woman stiffened slightly, and tried to move away from the caresses Callie never stopped. But the brunette held her easily with her right hand, and her left sank suggestively a little lower on the inside of Arizona's thigh while her soulful brown eyes held hers with their gaze.

"Arizona, you're a beautiful girl, and I hate to see you upset baby. I hate to see you crying like you were just now. I wish I could do something to help, to calm you down, to help you relax. Do you think I could? Do you think I could do that? Help you relax ... relax ... and calm down? Could I do that ... Hmmmmm?"

Arizona was transfixed as she stared into Callie's hypnotizing eyes. She felt Callie's hand up between her trembling thighs now, kneading them, stroking them, threatening to turn the slumbering fires in her groins to raging storms. Arizona now felt trembles of pleasure surge through her body, up in between her ivory-hued breasts, and down again to the quivering walls of her clasping, grasping, vagina. But she could do nothing. She couldn't open her mouth. Her surprise at again finding herself involved sexually with a woman not her wife, and again not being able to ignore the incredibly pleasurable throbbing, froze her mind to everything but the physical sensations now streaming in to her consciousness. But Arizona knew this was more and this was different from what she felt with Lauren or whatever she ever felt for Amelia. She never in her life felt a clasping force around her heart by something simply just so physical. She knew she was falling for Callie and the thought that Callie might not feel the same terrified the life outta her.

Suddenly, Callie's right hand moved quickly around and turned Arizona's delicate face to her. She gasped with the force of Callie's move, and as her mouth opened Callie covered it with her own, forcing her swiftly darting tongue deep into her resisting cavity. She desperately tried to free herself, and then as quickly, thrust herself into Callie's arms, lancing her own tongue at her, and encircling it in the darkness of her frantically moving mouth.

Callie gasped with surprise at the unexpected response from her aroused young research assistant, and then flexed her hands into the softness of her flesh. Arizona moaned in pleasure, and Callie's hands moved over her body, along the narrowness of her waist, over the voluptuously rounded curve of her hips and into the naked hardness of her cuntal valley below. Arizona clutched Callie's hand as her fingers gathered the folds of her robe and she reached to touch the crease of her hot cilt underneath the satin panties.

"God , Callie, my God, what am I doing?" Arizona whimpered desperately, resting her head on Callie's chest.

Callie didn't answer, simply freed her hand from Arizona's grasp, and began brushing her fingers lightly over the moistening lips of her shivering vagina.

"Aaaahhh!" Arizona sighed, beginning to lose all control over her actions, beginning to forget her resolve, her pride, even her wife, as her mind became attuned to one thing, and one thing only: the blistering heat generated by the expertly moving hands of passion-aroused Calliope Torres.

"Does that feel good, Arizona, dear?" Callie panted, "Do you want me to keep going on baby?"

"Oh God, yes ... yes ..." Arizona managed to get out. She was a totally aroused female now, straining with desire after only a few minutes of sexual manipulation. She was tortured now with the effort, not of trying to impose her reason on the mindless passion that was overcoming her, but trying to keep that reason at bay, trying to keep it away long enough so that her body might be satisfied sexually.

"Are you sure?" Callie felt Arizona nodding her head over her breast. For reasons unknown to her heart, Callie felt like she needed more concrete confirmation on Arizona's willingness. She wanted their union to be genuine and true and that notion unsettled her a bit.

Once again Callie reached over for Arizona, well aware of the hopeless battle raging within her aroused young guest. Callie slid closer, putting her hands under Arizona's robe and along the soft, warm flesh of her inner thigh and she merely moaned, no longer trying to stop Callie.

With thumb and forefinger Callie spread the fleshy lips of golden pubic hair lining the outside of Arizona's moist, pink cunt. Arizona sat back, holding her breath, still unable to offer more than token resistance to Callie's hands coursing over her body. The exquisite feeling of air rushing over the rising bud of her clitoris rippled through her now jelly-like muscles and out into the nipples of her excitedly heaving breasts, destroying all feeling of debasement, guilt, or anything else but the delightful pleasures building within her. The straining thighs relaxed and parted loosely as Arizona turned toward Callie with a low, surrendering moan, as if her mind were separate from her body.

That's all the confirmation Callie needed, with a knowing movement, she flicked the switch on a table near by that sent all the pot holes and doors leading to the deck of the Vera into lock mode, hence leaving the deck all to themselves and with an equally swift movement, Callie lifted Arizona in her arms and began backing her up to the railings.

Arizona's ass hit the steel railings and she adjusted her weight on it without breaking the kiss. Callie gave her lips a few pecks before kissing down her neck, undoing her shorts, button and zipper as she did so. One side of Arizona's silky robe was down off her shoulders as Callie began kissing down her chest to her deceptively large cleavage. She pulled the robe further down, revealing one of her breasts. The pink areola surrounded an erect nipple. Callie immediately wrapped her lips around her nipple and eagerly sucked on it as Arizona sighed above her.

Arizona was leaning back on the railings, one of her hands clutching the railings tightly while the other hand was stroking Callie's thick hair. She felt the sea splashing her back wet with salt water while she stared intently at Callie's bobbing head, watching her plump lips pull her nipple outward. Callie reached behind her, pulling off Arizona's robe as she kissed between her cleavage towards her other breast. The robe got stuck for a bit but Callie growled and tore it off completely and threw it off into the sea behind them as her mouth engulfed Arizona's other nipple.

Arizona placed her bare feet on Callie's shoulders as she kissed down her soft belly. Callie could smell the strong scent of Arizona's arousal as she kissed closer and closer to her treasure.

She kissed the lips of Arizona's pussy over the thin material of her satin panties and Arizona shuddered, sighing. Callie threw the towel wrapped around on her neck on to the floor before leaning forward between Arizona's thighs and kissing her over her panties again, nuzzling her nose as she breathed in Arizona's intoxicating scent, feeling as if her whole being was gonna get consumed by the woman above her.

Callie prized herself as a lover but sex with her always involved her reaching her personal paradise first before she would incorporate the needs of her lover but with Arizona, she didn't know why she wanted this woman to feel good first. The thought provoked an primal growl from within her and she burried her face in Arizona's panties once again who gasped as more tingles shot up her body.

Callie breathed in the wonderful smell of Arizona's pussy once again as she brought her fingers up to the side of Arizona's panties. She slowly moved them to the side, exposing the sparse golden curls of her pubic hair followed by the pink swollen lips of her vagina soon after. Callie gently kissed them, causing the sensitive skin to quiver slightly. They were moist, and she had Arizona's flavor on her lips. Her tongue snaked out and she slowly licked from the bottom of her slit up to the top.

"Ohhhhh..." Arizona moaned, closing her eyes, arching her back to the rising sun as the ocean wind blew around them. Callie sucked those swollen lips of hers into her mouth, pulling them outward from her body as far as they would go before she released them, watching them withdraw back towards Arizona's body. She had to fuck her. She could eat that pussy later; she just had to get inside that tight hole. Grabbing the sides of Arizona's skimpy panties, Callie wrenched them downwards before Arizona was ready, nearly pulling her off the railings as a result. She got them down to Arizona's knees who pulled her feet out of them one by one. Her toenails were painted a bright red, Callie noticed. She took the panties and rubbed off the sweat on her face with it before throwing it somewhere on the deck.

Her button and fly were already undone, so Callie shoved her shorts down to her feet, tearing them off so as to become completely naked.

Arizona backed herself a bit on to the railings, chest heaving with desire as she watched Callie. Her eyes locked onto her penis, which was standing at full attention for her. Her pussy ached to have that pole slide into her. It was so thick! Her heart pounded as Callie stood between her open legs. She was holding herself up by her right hand, so her left hand reached out and grabbed that wonderful shaft. Her big diamond ring, signifying her marriage to another woman, glinted in the sun light as she aimed that fat cock at the entrance to her needy treasure.

Callie loved the way the red head of her penis looked pressed against the pink lips of Arizona's vagina. She loved the way those rose lips opened up slowly as she pushed forward. She watched as inch after inch of herself gradually entered her body. Despite Arizona's incredible tightness, she was so wet that Callie was able to slide most of her organ into her with one forceful stroke. Arizona's hot cunt gripped her, seemingly pulling her inside her even further. Callie pulled back a little, watching the petals of Arizona's vagina pull outward along with her. She pushed forward again, this time she was able to enter her all the way to the hilt. Her entire cock was gripped in tremendous heat. Her barely there pubic hair was mingling with the golden curls as Callie held herself inside Arizona, being as gentle as possible. Callie looked up to see Arizona looking up at her. Arizona put her arms around Callie's neck and pulled her closer, wrapping her legs around Callie's hips, blue eyes still locked on liquid browns. Callie's eyes were'nt prepared to meet Arizona's impassioned gaze as they connected themselves in an erotic yet loving bond, their bodies connected in one of most sensuous ways, so she let her eyes trail down Arizona's tiny body, over her wonderful breasts, over her soft belly to the golden pubic hair. She could see where the base of her cock disappeared inside her pussy.

Callie began to gently slide in and out of Arizona's warmth, her eyes going back up to meet the azures on it's own accord. Arizona was still looking at her. There was nothing but lust in her eyes. She could feel Arizona rest the heels of her feet on her ass as she eased in and out of her body. Callie moved slowly at first, her eyes moving back and forth between the big blue eyes looking up at her and to the pink pussy lips being pulled outward by her penis. She could see the nectar of Arizona's vagina on her shaft every time it emerged. It was the perfect combination of hotness and tightness. Callie couldn't help but begin fucking her faster.

"Ohhh!" Arizona moaned softly as she felt Callie thrust into her at a faster pace. The tingling in her body was increasing exponentially as her wife's boss fucked her harder and faster.

"Unh! Unh! Unh! Unh!" Arizona's cries became very loud and high pitched as Callie began fucking the shit out of her against the railings with splashes of sea water wetting them even more. Arizona's orgasm was rising rapidly - Callie's stiff pole was poking deep inside her!

"UNNGH!" Arizona whined, cumming. Her eyes were closed and her face was wincing. "OHHH GOD!" She yelled as she came hard, her legs turning into jelly as they slid down Callie's hips but Callie held her tightly in an loving embrace, not letting her fall, allowing her to ride out her orgasm.

* * *

Addison was just opening the door of her cabin to come out on to the deck when she heard that cry of ecstasy. Shaking her head irritatibly, she threw her arms in the air and went back to her cabin, shutting the door angrily.

* * *

Callie slowed the pace a little, allowing the small woman a chance to recover. She bent and kissed her. Arizona was too out of breath to kiss back, but she tried anyway. She was breathing heavily inside Callie's mouth as her tongue flailed around inside hers. Their lips were smacking loudly as their passionate kiss grew sloppy. She sent her own tongue far into Callie's mouth, trying to put it down her throat!

Callie slid her strong hands down Arizona's skinny, sweaty back and slid them underneath her little ass. She buried her throbbing cock deep inside Arizona and lifted her up into the air. Arizona again wrapped her legs around Callie's sweaty hips tightly, still kissing her urgently. The tips of Callie's deft fingers were in the crack of Arizona's ass as she carried her around the corner and onto the elevated side of the deck. Setting Arizona on one of the lounge chairs, Callie hovered over Arizona as she began to fuck her once again. Arizona broke the kiss and lay back on her elbows, moaning.

"Unh! Unh! Unh! Unh!" She moaned, looking up at Callie. She smiled. Her lovely tits were bouncing up and down with every thrust.

Callie looked down at Arizona's beautiful pussy and felt an urge to eat her. She pulled her cock out of her suddenly, leaving Arizona sitting on the lounge chair feeling so very empty.

Callie sunk to her knees, staring at the way the swollen lips of Arizona's cunt were parted slightly. She grabbed one of Arizona's bare foot, raising it to her lips. She kissed her instep over and over, moving towards her toe. The entire time, her eyes were locked on the wonderful treasure between Arizona's thighs. She kissed the tip of her big toe, and then briefly sucked it into her mouth. She kissed back up her instep to her ankle, and up her ankle to her knee. Callie's kissing slowed at Arizona's soft thigh, slowly creeping towards her crotch. She could smell Arizona's pussy - the strong scent of her arousal - even as she was halfway up her thigh. Callie breathed it in, closing her eyes for a moment so that she could cherish it. Arizona's vagina.

Callie opened her eyes, leaned forward, and gently kissed the swollen lips of Arizona's cunt.

"Ohhhh yes Callie..." Arizona sighed, watching as Callie placed her lips on her pussy again, kissing it a second time.

Callie stuck out her tongue and slowly licked from the bottom of Arizona's slit up to the top. Arizona gasped when Callie nudged her clit. Callie then slipped her tongue as far inside her pussy at it would go, burying her face between her thighs. She could really taste Arizona's delicious nectar and she wiggled her tongue and down inside her, running it along the roof of her sopping wet gash. Callie pulled her tongue out, kissing it again one last time as she stood up in front of Arizona with her hard shaft pointing straight.

"If you think I'll give you a blow job, forget it"

Arizona chuckled. Callie leaned back into between her legs, pressing the side of her hard shaft along the quivering lips of her sensitive pussy, looking her in the eye.

"Oh yeah?" Callie challenged. Arizona giggled.

"Yeah!" She laughed harder. Callie wasn't accustomed to seeing Arizona laugh. The sound was infectious to her ears and the sight of an joyful Arizona was something purely heart warming.

Callie moved her hips back and the head of her cock slid down the lips of Arizona's cunt on its own accord. It caught the entrance and Arizona gasped, closing her eyes. Callie thrust forward and the top half of her cock easily pierced her accommodating vagina.

"Ohhhh yes..." Arizona sighed, bolts of pleasure firing up her tiny body.

Grabbing her ass, Callie slid Arizona over the edge of the lounge chair a little more so she could slide the rest of her cock inside her warmth. This time they both sighed. Callie was all the way inside Arizona again. She pressed her lips against Arizona's, kissing her as she began sliding her stiff rod in and out of her aching twat.

Arizona moaned into her mouth, loving how hard Callie felt inside her. She sent her tongue far inside Callie's mouth as she began to thrust into her even harder.

"Ahhhhh," Arizona sighed rapturously as Callie began to pound her into her faster, her sperm-inflated balls slapping hard against her anus where only moments before Callie's middle finger had been and her mouth had licked and her tongue had flicked. Arizona cried out again from sheer pleasure, and she raised her legs upward to receive even more of Callie's thundering cock. Callie's now red penis slipped smoothly in and out, her throbbing testicles threatening to burst from her imminent climax, from the increasing need to squirt hee burning cum into this receptively open cunt.

Arizona slid her hands down Callie's gleaming, heaving thighs and rested momentarily on her sweaty bronze buttocks, then her fingers spread and pulled her toward her gluttonously, while below, her cunt flowered wide in spasming acceptance. It swallowed the whole of Callie's wildly plunging cock with surging desire, and small, piteous pleas of passionate supplication rolled from Arizona's fevered lips. Arizona ground faster and faster, groaning and moaning desperately, demonically coupling with the gorgeous billionaire with a fury unequaled by anything she had ever done, and she couldn't stand any more! Arizona gave a high, unearthly squeal and her hips jerked upwards against the tightly clasped penis sunk deep in her salaciously demanding pussy.

" Oh God! Oh God! I'm cuuummmmiiinnngggg!"

Callie Torres hammered further, feeling Arizona's vaginal walls contract and seep the warm fluids of her beginning another orgasm. Arizona rose up from the lounge and pressed against Callie's pounding hips, rotating with renewed fire. She pressed her entire body against Callie's, clutching her in an tight Callie felt the hot white cum in her scrotum bubble up and then she was lost in the incredible force of her powerful ejaculation which sprayed the insides of her pussy, filling her as full. The rich milk spurted, and the white overflow cascaded from the wide-split hole of Arizona's wildly spasming cunt.

They lay still for a few moments, the contorting of their bodies gradually subsiding. Callie lifted her head from Arizona's sweaty shoulder and looked at Arizona who was staring at her intently. Adjusting her weight on her arms that were now resting on either side of Arizona's head, Callie tried to meet the passion and depth in Arizona's eyes but she couldn't, so she turned her face away, towards the now cloudy sky.

But Arizona wasn't done, she held Callie's head with both of her hands and forcefully turned it to face her. The emotions raging in their eyes were consuming, the fire in the azures were powerful enough to liquified the browns and in that moment Callie felt her leaping out of her chest and dissolving in the blue eyes beneath her. She leaned down to kiss the pink swolen lips, this kiss being sensuous ...promising.

* * *

Amelia lifted the red sunglasses resting on her eyes above her head as she saw Callie Torres in all her naked glory leaning down to kiss her wife who was equally naked on the deck of The Vera. The binoculars in her hands slipped and rested against her chest as her hand shot out to grip the railings of the small boat tightly which was now only few miles away from it's destination.

* * *

 **AN - So? How was it? It was a battle of wills within me on whether I should write this purely sexual or with a little bit of romance. Lastly I just sat down and let the writing flow lead it's way and this was the outcome. Is it sexual? Or is it a little bit romantic?**

 **AN - Ooohhh and now we have Amelia making her way towards us. Not to mention there's a very pissed of Addison...oh and how can we forget Lauren? Things are about to get ugly peeps.  
**

 **AN - I love reading you lots views, reviews and pms are like sweet rewards for me. So thank you.  
**

 **AN - What do you lots wanna see next?  
**

 **AN - Feel free to find me on twitter calzonatumblr  
**


	9. Chapter 9

One hour Later...

Amelia briskly walked along the companion aft way leading to Callie's chamber on The Vera, she needed answers and she needed them now. Suddenly she felt warm familiar fingers curling around her wrist and yanking her into one of the companion chambers. Well, maybe she should get on with some rekindling first, Amelia thought, as she felt the familiar body pressed along hers against the closed door.

* * *

Two hours Later...

Callie stood on The Vera's bow and stared at the setting sun! For the first time in her life she was feeling emotions she didn't want deal with or even acknowledge that those emotions exist. She looked around her for any peering eyes any then kneeled down.

 _I can't believe I am doing this...but hey big man! You don't exist, I know that but people say that you do. I mean where were you when my parents died ? You gave me penis, you made my brother gay, you gave me all the reasons to believe that you don't exist or if you do, for some reasons you hate me. I became this ruthless because of you, I had to be strong before I could be rediculed out as outcast or unnatural. The reason the way I am is because of you and now...now I think I want to change...I...I...want to love. I thought the things I'm feeling for her are just my attraction towards her, she...she belongs to someone else... but one time with her and I know that I want forever with her . And it's a threatening feeling because love only brings hurt, people are made to hurt other people and 90% of time they're nothing but dissapointment and I know all these things and still I want to love because... I feel...I feel she's worth it. But I'm not sure if I'm worth her...so...so...I don't know what to do. I don't know what to do and..._

A single tear rolled down Callie's eyes as she raised her head to look up to the sky, "I need help..."

* * *

Callie closed the door to her chamber and slid down the wall. Wrapping her arms around her legs she stared ahead at the empty cot of the lower bunk.

Before she knew it the dam of emotions broke through and she was literally sobbing, clutching a nearby pillow she sank on to the bunk and sobbed harder. She didn't knew she had these many emotions in her. The thought that she's not a good person was eating her alive.

The door creaked opened to reveal Addison looking down at her with sadness in her eyes "I thought you would be here"

Callie barely lifted her head to acknowledge Addison who immediately descended on Callie, pulling her against her chest. "Shh..its going to be ok"

Callie continued to sob against her for a few minutes neither one saying a word.

She finally pulled it together enough to pull away from Addison. "I think I love her Addy.." she said wiping her eyes. Addison tensed.

"You need me" she said stroking Callie's thick hair.

"No, I don't" Callie said getting up trying to get herself together.

"Callie, you are feeling a lot of emotions right now, let me comfort you" Addison pleaded placing her hands on Callie's chest suggestively. She needed Callie right now for everything to fall into place.

"Arizona is a married woman Callie, and so are you...and look at you...you are womanizer, Arizona deserves better than a whor..."

Callie grabbed Addison roughly by the arms and spun her around to pin her against the door. "Just shut up" she said through clenched teeth.

"What you gonna beat me up now to prove I'm wrong" Addison challenged her. Taking a deep breath Callie released her arms only for Addison to clench her tank top with her fist pulling Callie against her slight body. "I have a better way you can prove it to me" she growled before passionately kissing Callie.

Callie's hands clutched at her waist as Addison slightly bit her bottom lip for entrance. Using all her strength Callie pushed her back causing Addison to laugh at her.

"What's the matter Callie, can't get it up or is your mind occupied with someone else" Addison said crudely.

"Fuck you" Callie said harshly

"That's what I was hoping for" Addison trailed off. "But now I have my doubts" she said

"You want to be fucked" Callie said gruffly pushing Addison against the door, "I'll fuck you over!" she said hotly. It took but a few moment to strip Addison's bikni bottoms off bringing her panties with them. Callie didn't bother to remove her top, this wasn't' for her pleasure. Addison wanted to be fucked and that was what she was going to get. Callie lifted Addison with ease around her waist, passionately kissing her. They fought for supremacy as their tongues dueled heatedly. Callie sucked on her tongue receiving a throaty moan from the red head. She carried Addison over to the bunk and dropped her down unceremoniously. Addison looked up with protest but was attacked by kisses on her neck while Callie's hands pushed under her bra to pinch her nipples. Her breast were small Callie thought, not like Arizona's.

Callie shook herself with a start stopping her motions. What the fuck was that she thought about. Arizona Robbins has no place in her mind at this moment. Hell! She had no place in her mind period! Addison suddenly felt afraid that Callie was having second thoughts by the stilling of her hands, so she reached down into Callie's boy shorts and began to stroke her length. Callie groaned, all thought pushed to the side. She felt herself hardened and streatch beneath Addison's hands. Biting her lip Callie knew she had to regain control of the situation or she would never get rid of the woman.

Roughly she pulled Addison's hands away from her, pushing her back against the bunk, Callie spread her legs wide, revealing her sex to her browns. The air was thick with Addison's familiar scent, yet when Callie looked down on her, all she could see was certain blonde's face. This was getting out of hand! Callie discarded her boy shorts and began to stroke Addison's clit with the head of hee penis. Reaching a hand under her head Callie pulled Addison up high way so that she needed to support herself on her elbows.

Callie leaned down a bit and kissed Addison roughly while stroking her harder, teasing her opening with the head of her rod, dipping in and out while the red head moaned out in pleasure. "Please" she panted against her, bucking her hips

"Please what" Callie said roughly, lightly biting her neck

"Please put it inside me...I'm begging you..." Addison groaned when Callie dipped it in and out again.

"This is the last time" Calkie warned her with no emotions in her voice or eyes. "Look at me Addison" she said pulling her head to attention with her hand. "I said this is the last time you will feel this dick so you better make it count!"

With that she dropped Addison back on the bunk and slammed her penis full length into her. Addison's back arched and legs wrapped around Callie's waist, writhing against her. Callie tried to detach herself from the act but she needed release of all the emotions she has been feeling since she slept with Arizona. Addison tried to reach her arms up around her neck but Callie simply pulled out and turned her over on her belly and without a word he bent Addison over and entered her again.

The harder she fucked her, the wetter Addison got. Callie gripped her waist pulling her back against her chest as she slammed into Addison's grasping vagina relentlessly. "That's it Calliope" she gasped.

As Addison moaned her name over and over, Callie thought she heard Arizona calling her name. Her movements slowed down and became gentle. Her eyes shut tightly; she reached around to finger Addison's clit. Addison was beginning to shudder and get tighter around her length. In a haze Callie opened her eyes and all she could see was blonde hair. She was so close but she just couldn't seem to cum. She tried not to think about Arizona.

"Callie I'm so close" Addison called out. Callie shook her head and grabbing Addison by the hair she pulled roughly hissing. "Shut up...just shut up and let me fuck you" as she began to stroke her in earnest. Callie closed her eyes and gave in to her desire. Her mind pictured Arizona under her, hips backing it up against her as she thrust. Biting her bottom lip Callie began to speed up the tempo as Addison begged her for more. It was so good, so good Callie thought as she felt the wetness pool over fingers as she stroked Arizona's clit and her walls contract.

"No. no no" Callie thought as she pulled out of the red head quickly, her length was throbbing and wet from her desire. Addison was nearly passed out on the bunk oblivious to the fact that Callie didn't cum. Callie was panting hard, chest sweating and heaving as she reached down and began to stroke her hard on with fever. She closed her eyes and finished what her dream had started. Arizona bouncing on her length as she stroked herself to climax, Callie barely bit back her name that was threatening to spill out. Slowly she opened her eyes staring off into space.

"That was a good, goodbye..", Addison was panting besides her.

Callie got up and hastily got dressed, she could feel Addison's gaze burning into her back. She was about to exit when Addison called out,

"Bailey left some papers for you to sign, it needs to be dispatched by tomorrow" she said indicating the papers on the key stand by the door.

Callie scrawled her name on them without meeting Addison's eye and left.

* * *

Amelia slammed her against the wall pressing her soft, warm, opulent curves against the woman's flesh. Their lips frantically searched for each other's, she slipped her tongue into Arizona's mouth without asking, seeking or requiring permission for entrance; Arizona moaned at the feel of Amelia's tongue exploring her mouth. Amelia held her up with her wrists pinned up against the wall as she gently tugged on her lower lip with her teeth and smirked at the sound the Arizona made,

"Ohhhh god! Amy! I – I've –"she tried to get out between passionate kisses, "-I've got to tell you something... we need to talk.."

Amelia answered by peeling off the red bra that stuck to Arizona's body so obstinately as she placed wet kisses from her mouth trailing down to her neck where she nipped on her ear lobe provoking Arizona to dig her nails into Amelia's back.

"I-" Arizona breathed but then suddenly found she could no longer comprehended or form words when Amelia ripped off her bra and her eager hands grabbed Arizona's breasts with force she was sure it would leave a mark.

Arizona's hands slid into Amelia's raven hair and tugged on it with a rhythm synchronizing that of Amelia kneading her breasts. She need to talk to Amelia first but the moment Amelia saw her, roughly 20 minutes ago, she pounced on her - her thoughts were crudely interrupted as Amelia's tongue circled her now erect nipple and bit down on it sending shockwaves right down to Arizona's center.

Amelia's lips went back to Arizona's mouth where she stuck her tongue inside as she felt her shiver; Arizona abruptly broke the kiss as she spun around and jerked on Amelia's hand as she attempted break her lust induced haze – unfortunately, unsuccessfully – as Amelia shrugged her hand off, and banged Arizona against the wall with a strong grip on her hips as she shoved her thigh between Arizona's legs rousing a lustful moan at the friction. Amelia replaced her own thigh with her hand rubbing against Arizona's crotch and smiled as she felt the warm wetness which had succeeded to soak through a layer of her wife's clothing.

"See, you are so wet for me baby" Amelia hummed in her breathy voice as she vehemently dragged her nails up the pale skin of Arizona's long legs. Without warning, Amelia's fingers ripped Arizona's panties off as two of her fingers aggressively entered Arizona's very slick opening and Arizona screamed – Amelia trailed her tongue across Arizona's lips as she plunged in and out of her adding a third finger.

"Uh! Uh! Uh!.."Arizona writhed under Amelia's aggressiveness.

One of Amelia's hands grabbed Arizona's breast as her fingers twisted her nipple and the other hand shoved inside of her as deep as it could go; Arizona's legs trembled, and Amelia felt the woman tighten around her hand – inducing a lustful sneer from Amelia's breathy lips as she felt the warm gush of wetness against her fingers and Arizona's body melted into her arms – Amelia surprisingly harshly pulled out of Arizona prompting a whimper from her now bruised lips.

As her bare chest pounded wildly against Amelia's hot, throbbing breasts, Arizona felt rather than heard as Amelia spoke hotly into her mouth.

"Let's get a divorce."

* * *

 **AN - What is happening? Crazy much?!**

 **AN - all reviews, thoughts and criticism are welcome.  
**

 **AN - what do you lots think will happen next? what exactly is arizona's mind set it all this?  
**


	10. Chapter 10

AN **\- *Read Carefully**

* * *

 _4 hours earlier..._

 _Amelia briskly walked along the companion aft way leading to Callie's chamber on The Vera, she needed answers and she needed them now. Suddenly she felt warm familiar fingers curling around her wrist and yanking her into one of the companion chambers. Well, maybe she should get on with some rekindling first, Amelia thought, as she felt the familiar body pressed along hers against the closed door._

 _"Ads...babe" she moaned as Addison's hungry mouth trailed down her collar in a firey urgency._

 _"I have waited way too long for this Amy...so shut up!" Addison growled as she tore Amelia's cotton shirt and attacked her heaving breasts with open mouth kisses._

 _"Did you got Callie's signature yet?"_

 _That seemed to brought Addison out of her feist, she lifted her head to meet Amelia's aroused coal eyes._

 _"Not yet..." she said with a sigh while buttoning Amelia's shirt up. "Your wife is too busy riding Callie up for me to have some alone time with her" Addison added with a smirk._

 _A knowing smirk made it's way to Amelia's lips as she pulled Addison for another searing kiss, "well that just made things easier for us love, it's about time we become official"_

 _Addison pulled Amelia on top of her as they both tumbled on to the bed bunk, "yes, finally, after so many years... mmmm" she moaned as Amelia gyrated her clothed hips rhythmically with hers. "I just need to get Callie's signature on those papers first, than her wife and the entire Torres biomedical firm, both be yours"_

 _"Mmmm...I liked the sound of that" Amelia mumbled along Addison's collar, "Go get her!...Imma go and see my 'wife' ..." said Amelia causing both of them to erupt in a fit of sinous laughter._

* * *

8 hours later...

Callie dragged her feet along the empty companion aft way of The Vera, the days happenings weighing down on her shoulder heavily as she tried to control the myriad of emotions coursing through her. As she lazily walked along the closed doors, she suddenly heared voices...or voice to be exact. A muffled sob made it's way towards her ears which only became more clearer as she opened the door to nearby chamber. The sight that greeted her, broke her heart and encompassed her in a throat constricting feeling.

Sitting down on the floor near the bed bunk was Arizona Robbins. With her knees pulled up to her chest and head burried in them she looked so small and vulnerable, Callie thought as she immediately made her towards her and knelt down.

"What happened?" She asked softly, putting her hand on Arizona's messy head.

Arizona jerked with a start and scooted back. Callie flinched when she saw fear in Arizona's teary eyes. She should not be afraid of her.

Arizona violently wiped away her tears and stood up, glaring angrily at Callie, she yelled, "YOU. you happened!"

"What?"

"Yes you, you happened... this, this, this Vera happened and my life is now completely ruined" Arizona panted, anger seething from all her pores.

Callie was completely taken aback by Arizona's outburst.

"Arizona..." she started,

"No. don't ...don't act like you care...I am nothing to you"

"That is not true..."

"It is though..." Arizona was fuming by now, hands failing in all directions as she let out her pent up frustrations. "First Lauren had her way with me...than you and just about now my wife Amelia! I'm...I'm just some sex doll to you all... the one you throw away after you had your fill"

Callie felt the world shifting beneath her feet as she listened to Arizona. She never intended for this to happen. She closed the gap between them and stilled Arizona's moving form by holding her down from her shoulders.

"Did Lauren..." Callie couldn't even will herself to ask as dread and regret settled deep in her gut, "did she touched you..?"

Arizona jerked away from Callie's soothing touch immediately, "don't act all mighty Callie, you are all the same, Lauren did nothing to me that you haven't"

Callie didn't know what to say, she didn't know how to console Arizona when she herself was the root cause of all her problems. She exhaled measuringly as she started walking backwards towards the door.

"You...you'll get your life back Arizona" her throat constricted as she continued, " I promise...I promise you'll get your life back...I will get out of your way...and I will make sure Lauren stays as far away from you as well"

Arizona was surprised with the pain in Callie's eyes and it tugged at her heart as well,

"There's nothing left in my life anymore Callie...Amelia...she just asked me for divorce"

* * *

As the caribbean got covered with stars, Callie finally made her way towards The Vera's cockpit where Lauren was behind the big wheel cruising the yacht at high speed.

"Anchor her Boswell"

Lauren was startled hearing Callie's voice suddenly out of nowhere. She looked back to argue that that night time is when the cruise in speed so major distances can be covered but the look on Callie's face let her know that Callie's in serious mood. Maybe, maybe she needs her help with Arizona Robbins again, Lauren thought wickedly.

"Yes Mam'" she slurred, the evening drinks she had taken weighing heavily on her.

As soon as The Vera was anchored, Callie yanked her from the wheel with the back of her shirt and harshly slammed her to the nearby wall, placing her elbow forcefully on Lauren's neck and her boots on painfully on Lauren's sleeper clad feets.

Lauren immediately winced in pain and let out an choked cry, her throat constricting with the force Callie's hold had on her wind pipe.

"HOW DARE YOU!... HOW the fuck dare you that you laid your flithy hands on Arizona..." Callie hissed.

"I can explain..." Lauren panted in fear, "She...she came on to me" she said, suddenly deeply threatened with the anger in Callie's eyes.

Callie yanked her from the wall and shoved her to ground, replacing her elbow on Lauren's neck with her boot clad feets, "Save it bitch!...you forgot I know you" , she dug the heels of her boots on Lauren's neck and reveled in the cry that escaped Lauren's mouth.

"You are fired. Do you hear me...you are fired from this instant"

Lauren sat down on floor as Callie lifted her feet but still stood toweringly over her, she looked up at her and then wiping the blood streaking down the corner of her mouth with the back of her hand, she smiled wickedly.

"Don't be silly Callie, you and me both know that for the life of you, you can't sail this yacht...don't throw our 'arrangement' away for that whor..."

Lauren ed didn't got to finish her sentence as Callie kicked her in the gut and then dug the heels of her boots on Lauren's stomach as she dragged her up by her hair.

"Don't Boswell. Don't you dare say her name with your flithy mouth. We are over. You are over.." Callie yanked her closer, "that license I scored you to be a sailor? That's also over and so is your career" . She pushed Lauren back to the ground and made her way towards the door.

"Mark and George will be here by 4AM to take over. I want your stuff packed by then. You will drive back to port in the boat they will arrive in. After that, you will be officially released from the Torres employments.." Callie finished as she walked out, slamming the door shut with her, leaving Lauren cussing the day Arizona Robbins walked in their lives.

* * *

 **AN - did you lots saw the Addison - Amelia deception coming? That was intended from the start. I always reveled in the 'poor Addison', 'poor Amelia' reviews considering I planned this lol.**

 **AN - reviews and PMs are my encouragements so THANK YOU.  
**

 **AN - What will happen next damn? Let's hear it.  
**

 **AN - twitter calzonatumblr  
**


	11. Chapter 11

Callie couldn't sleep. She hated being out of control and that's exactly how she was feeling now. They call it feeling sea sick, the one associated with being in sea for prolonged period of time. But she never felt this way before, this was the first time a voyage has been this altering for her. She craved to feel the hard sand underneath her feets so badly.

The images cascade freely in her mind as if they were themselves a wave crashing upon the sand that courses between her feets whenever she's on a beach, which's practically her whole life time. The sand crabs edge by skidishly as they forage for the tidbits that float in the brine. The coast is a wonderful place to loose it all, always touching some primal place in her soul. A day could be as simple as a swim and a read, or stretch out to includesumptuous dinning and lively conversation.

A wave of sea current snaps her back. The sand crabs return to a darkened recess of her mind where they continue their business undisturbed, until called upon once again to dance across the playing field of her mind, where suddenly with the beauty of beaches and sea is also a certain blonde who dominates her thought process. And as Callie stares intently into the sea, she's drawn in again by her. She turns around and find Arizona desperately looking at her with the same intensity as that of the raving sea.

* * *

The night turns into one long delirious orgasm, neither of them noticing the sun's tentative arrival in the Caribbean sky. Callie buries her face between her legs, wanting, for once, to give a woman the greatest pleasure she can, rather than just satisfying some inner feeling that this is what she expects. As she tastes the saltiness of her musk she feels driven from deep inside, eliciting shrieks and moans from her without a single thought for what she is doing. Callie hardly even feels her own erection bouncing against Arizona's leg as she focuses on, even feels, her excitement building. Somewhere in the back of her mind Callie realizes that what she'd been doing up until now was having sex, this is making love.

With a deep guttural moan Arizona pushes her back, and then pulls her up to face her. As Callie props herself up on her hands, Arizona grasps her erection with one hand, spreading her lips with the other, pulling her into it. Callie is amazed at her own passiveness in all of this, she is drawn along, her every motion directed by some other mind. With every thrust they stare into each other's eyes, a tantric lust passing between them far surpassing any single sensation she has felt before.

For awhile Arizona's ear or shoulder or knee becomes a point of focus for Callie. She has not a single thought other than to consume Arizona, or feel her. Arizona rubs her chest and nipples with one hand while slowly, gently moving down on her, consuming her hardness . Slowly drawing her into her mouth and then tickling her with her tongue while pulling away. Callie finds even more arousal in watching her movements, her lips on her, the clarity in her face, her breast sliding up and down along her thigh, than in the sensations coming from her groin.

Then she rises, half silhouetted in the breaking dawn, and mounts Callie. There's no question but that Arizona is in control, although Callie senses from the look in her eyes that she too is being lead by some deeper spirit. As Arizona rides her up and down, Callie remembers their first time, which was just sooooo _wild._

But now it's not wild. The morning seems so far away - And as Callie feel another orgasam building in both of them, Callie looks up at Arizona - her face is cast in themold of Aphrodite, eyes closed and a mouth without a smile displaying the most sublime pleasure as they move together toward the precipice-

A sudden wild wave crashing along to the deck of the Vera pulls Callie out of her erotic torments. She shakes her head wildly, a shudder running down her spine as her mind recreates a slide show of her day dreams. Feeling a pang in her chest Callie takes a sip of the warm beer in her hand as she started back towards her cabin.

* * *

In the smooth blue mist of the early morning , a couple of voices are dimly audible in the distance. As the images and sensations of barely recognizable events of her dreams drift past her minds, Callie starts towards persuing the voices because there's no way in hell she won't recognize that voice.

* * *

"Where is she?"

"Somewhere on the deck, I don't know." Amelia's lips met Addison's, curving into them, her tongue slipping between her parting teeth, and her hands dropped to Addison's shoulders, then down to her breasts, and she filled her palms with them.

Gently squeezing her full breasts, Amelia kissed her cheek, her neck, then took her whole ear into her mouth and breathed flame into it. She thrusted her tongue deep into her ear, whispering hotly to her at the same time, "We finally have her signatures, yes?"

Addison moaned. "Ahhhnnnn. Yesssss." Her body was totally pliant and yielding, her cunt wet and achy, and as Amelia frenched her ear and caressed her throbbing breasts, she slid her hands under the elastic of her shorts and grasped Amelia's hot, wet mound, both moaning at the sensation.

Amelia's lips trailed down Addison's smooth naked shoulder to her left breast, and she licked the large rosy nipple thirstily. "I just...I just haven't had you in so long...and now...now that I have tasted you again, I can't stop." she said, panting, her voice half-strangled by her own passion.

But before Addison could answer, could stop their 'engagement' to move further, so as not to expose them before their plan is executed, she felt Amelia's mouth closing over her pulsing nipple, felt it stiffen and flame with heat, felt her legs weaken, her knees turn to jelly. She had to grasp Amelia's hips in order to remain standing, and she pulled her against her so that she could feel all of Amelia. This is so _risky._ Her breath whistled past her teeth as Amelia hungrily slurped and sucked her throbbing nipples. She moaned and began to writhe in her grasp.

"We have waited enough Addy, you with your cheating partner, me with that child, we have wasted so much of our precious time. But now we have the money, I got Arizona's signature on divorce papers, as soon as we are in Nassau, we will claim Callie's firm and then we can both submit those divorce papers and we will both be free..." Amelia was on brink of tears as she voiced their long formulated plan one more time.

Addison moaned and mewled deep in her throat as Amelia's mouth again went to her barely slackened breasts, and found each of her stiff sensitive nipples again, and gave them long agonizing throat-sucks.

"How did you managed it so quickly?" Addison panted out of breath as she thrusted more of her chest to Amelia's mouth.

"oh that was a cake walk" Amelia chuckled wickedly, her frenzied fingers flittered over Addison's buttery passage. "I have been demoralising Arizona, her entire life...why do you think she's so submissive? I drained her out of any fight or self respect a long time ago baby..."

Addison passionately pinched Amelia's cilt, pulling her down on the bed bunk, toward her open steamy slit, aching to be filled . Amelia's hands stroked her smooth hips and steadied her pelvis, and she carefully lodged three saliva drenched fingers in Addison's squnchy vulva, then gazed straight into her eyes with heart-wrenching awe and love as she slid her fingers deep into her flowing pit.

* * *

Arizona made her way to the deck of The Vera to the crisp, morning air of the Caribbean sea. Callie has been right about Caribbean mornings the other day, it's the most picturesque scene she has ever seen in her life. She opened her arms and closed her eyes, lifting her head to cloudy sky, she let the damp air cleanse her out, blowing through her light camisole and blonde locks methodically. She felt light, surprisingly so. She never knew that she has been carrying such an weight on her shoulders for so long. Now that she doesn't have to live up to Amelia's expectations, it was like someone unlocked the cage around her heart. She never imagined separating from Amelia, but now that she has, she knew it in her heart that she has imagined this free feeling throughout their relationship. It was the very reason why she kept selling herself for Amelia, imagining that someday she'll reach that free form satisfaction with her, that someday Amelia will be happy with her...but illusions can only last so long.

Arizona opened her eyes to the glowing, calm sun, and inhaled loudly. She has been so harsh on Callie the other night, maybe she should find her and tell her that she doesn't wants her old life back...that she wants a fresh start...that when they reach Nassau, she wants to concentrate on her career as a research assistant in Callie's biomedical firm.

As her insides are awakened with a light, life and fearlessness, Arizona ventures towards the railings on the deck, smiling slightly as she's met with the beautiful turquoise color of the sea. As the boat was still in the sea, she could see colorful rainbow trouts, her smile grew brighter at the beauty before her eyes. She looked towards her right and found an smaller motor boat anchored to the yacht. Leaning slightly on the railings she leaned sidewards to look at the commotion going down there. As soon as her eyes met Lauren's, who was piling some luggage on the smaller boat, she pulled back sharply. She looked towards the bow of the yacht and found an shirt less salt and pepper haired man behind the big wheel. Who's that? She thought but was immediately brought out of it when she heard Lauren's voice, who was suddenly right below where she was standing, maneuvering the small motor boat with precise ease.

"It's damp isn't it", Lauren said as she devoured Arizona's lithe frame with her devil green eyes.

Arizona didn't say anything and avoided her completely. Seems like Callie has kept her word and fired the sailor. And now that she's getting out of her life for good, Arizona didn't wanted to give Lauren any satisfaction by acknowledging her remarks.

"Oh come on Ms. Robbins... I'm leaving...don't I deserve a good bye from the best woman I ever fucked?" Lauren tried to get a rise out of Arizona but Arizona just kept staring at the listless sea.

From the corner of her eyes, Lauren could see Callie's brother-in-law George approaching towards them, she has to act quick. She turned the motorboat away from the yacht, accelerating it, she turned and looked up at Arizona,

"Thank Callie for that though, if she hadn't told me to fuck you...to break you first, so she could have her way with you..." Lauren let her statement settle in, she could see the shock in Arizona's eyes even when her face was mostly stoic, "...I wouldn't have had the best lay of my life".

* * *

 **AN - Uh my babies can't catch a break can they? How cruel of me.**

 **AN - I was gon' update AWSM first but my PMs had so many requests to update this one first and who I am to deny. Anyways, AWSM will be updated by tomorrow too so no worries there.  
**

 **AN - All reviews, PMs are my sweet encouragements so thank you. I usually always speak for both my stories and I know I have some salty people (the one's whose wishes I didn't granted) who usually leave negative comments etc. I take them as constructive criticism so no worries there but now they're attacking my writing. I told them over PMs that I'm from Italy and they're taking a jab at my English saying things like it's not my first language, so I don't know how to write. It's petty, really. English might not be my first language but I part time work as an executive and attend calls from US (don't even get me started on their english...), I know my English is good. I might make some spelling errors but that is all. I certainly can speak English, and definitely can write better than these loosers. This is the last time adderesing the petty comments though, from now onwards I am just gonna leave them be. I have a better life than them and certainly have better things to write as well.**

 **Thanks for reading lovelies.  
**


	12. Chapter 12

Callie sighed heavily as she sat on the wooden floors of the deck near the railings. With her feets dangling to outside of the boat, the occasional splash of warm sea water on her bare feets was soothing and calming. Taking a long drag of her Cohiba Behike she let the cigar's nicotine calm her senses some more. Sensing someone settling behind her back, she looked around and locked her orbs with crystalline blue one's of her brother Mark. A long stretched silence settled between them as Callie concentrated on the raging sea again.

"Addison's ditching me", she uttered out the first words ever since she heard Amelia Shepherd & her wife's conversation last night.

Mark leant his head to the back of Callie's head, urging her to continue. Callie couldn't count the timeless number of times when they had sat this way and poured their hearts out. This was how Mark came out to Callie, this was how Callie delivered the dreadful news of their parents awful demise in a car crash, and this was how they sat the last time when they parted ways as Mark admitted that he isn't happy with the way Callie is living her life and that he can't be a part of it. But he also had said that he will be there whenever she need him and after five years of letting her ego come in her way to seek Mark out, Callie finally scummbed and sought him.

Sighing deeply she threw the cigar away and pulled her knees closure to her chest, "And I don't feel bad about it", she finally admitted, "I feel like...like a weight has been lifted off my chest"

"I never liked her", Mark offered

"I know, but I...I always thought I loved her... and now, now I'm not sure..." Callie said as she noticed two tiny dolphins, far in the sea, playing without a care in the world. Why's her life so complicated, if she loves the sea as much as these deep sea creatures do?

"Remember what I told you when I married George?", Mark asked as he looked at his husband behind the big wheel, maneuvering The Vera so effortlessly. Mark gulped, George has always been such an macho for a tiny frame.

Callie looked behind her back, smiling softly as she saw her brother practically drooling at his husband's sight. She nudged his shoulder, "ah brother! I just got these floors cleaned", she added with a hint of mirth.

"Sorry..." Mark smiled softly, "and that's what I am talking about, when love happens, you never have sight for anyone else...", he turned his head and held Callie's gaze, "and we both know that was never the case with you and Addison"

Callie dropped her gaze and nodded her head, acknowledging the truth that has been consuming her thoughts ever since she made love to Arizona for the first time.

"And I know you have that kind of sight for someone else...in fact this is the first time in our entire life that I have seen you with that kind of sight" Mark confirmed her thought process.

"But Addison?", he added, "there's no way anyone is walking out of my sister's life with their head on their shoulders after deceiving her."

* * *

The make shift bonfire erupted in an unforgiving flame as Callie added more tinder to it. Edging closer on her lounge chair she skewered an marshmellow on the tip of a stick and brought it to fire. As the flames charred the white puff, she locked her gaze on Amelia Shepherd & Addison sitting right across her on a plush sofa.

As the duo watched Callie burning the marshmallows to smoke, they both cringed. Both of them knew that the fire in raging in Callie's eyes is the same as the one in front of them. And burning the perfect marshmellows to nothingness is her tactic to hold down her anger.

Addison gulped. This was not how it should have gone down. Callie was not supposed to learn about their plannings before they hit Nassau. Earlier in the evening, Mark had approched them and told them that Callie now knows everything and that she expects to have a final chat with both of them before she decide their fate. Keeping an palm on Amelia's bouncing knees, she willed both of them to calm down.

"When..?" Callie's voice was cold, "when did got my signatures on our divorce papers Addison?"

"You..you can't do anything to us", Amelia shot up, obviously nervous with the lack of control in the situation and heroine withdrawals, "We have the damn legal papers..." she added breathlessly, "you can't do anything to us"

Mark put his heavy hands on Amelia's heaving unsettled form from behind and pushed her down back on the sofa. Callie chuckled calmly.

"Sweetheart!", Callie reverted her gaze to Addison, "doesn't your girlfriend knows that legal papers are just papers unless they have court's stamp of approval?" She brought her hand to her mouth in mock shock, "and as long as you're on MY BOAT, everything around here is MINE"

Callie reveled in the way the fight visibly drained out from Amelia's restrained form and Addison paled.

It's showtime.

* * *

 **AN - I know, I know, I know. But really the worst thing happened and my laptop crashed, the reboot and reinstallation erased all my back up file, including the chapters of both my stories. I just got my lappy back yesterday. And now I have to write them again but with unvirsity work, it's a bit difficult. So please, please, please bear with me! I'll update but it will be bit slow. I am sorry.**

 **AN - AWSM will have faster updates because that story is already about to be wrapped up.  
**

 **AN - Also, forgive if there are any grammatical or spelling errors. It's been written in a rush.  
**

 **AN - Do you think Callie should forgive Addison and Amelia?  
**

 **AN - loved you lots review and encouraging PMs. Keep them coming.  
**

 **Xo, Rita  
**


	13. Chapter 13

"It's showtime!"

* * *

Keeping her eyes locked on the two pale women in front of her, Callie bit into the soft marshmallow and moaned audibly. She always loved bonfires.

"I never thought you would do that to me Addy", Callie surprised herself with the softness of her statement.

"I...I" Addison began,

"I don't need any explanation, just tell me what you want", Callie's voice was cold again and somehow that relaxed Addison a bit.

"What do you mean?", she asked.

"I think I am pretty clear here Addison, what do you want from me?", Callie offered again.

Amelia was up on her feet in a split second but Mark restrained her launch again, frustrated, she yelled, "NO. No you can't buy her off Callie Torres! She loves me! Me. Not you. ME!"

Callie smiled wickedly and put her hands behind her head, leaning back, she spoke, "Don't flatter yourself Shepherd, I don't want her, by all means, she's all yours", she turned her gaze towards Addison again, "but I'm sure that just Addison is not gonna fill up your tummies...so I want to know what else do you guys need?"

"Callie..." Mark started when it settled on him what Callie's trying to do but Callie shut him down.

"Why...why would you want that for me?" Addison uttered the first words since they got here, "don't fool me Callie, I know you don't love me"

"You're right, I don't" Callie's response was immediate, "But we have been partners & friends for years, and I care about you!" she concluded genuinely.

Seeing Addison's shocked face, Callie continued, "I want to give you what you whatever you need to live your happily ever after, you want Torres Biomedicals, it's yours"

Addison shifted on her seat and turned to look at Amelia's confused face. Something about what Callie was saying just wasn't right.

"What do you want...in return?" Addison asked timdly.

In an instant Callie's face turned stone and she let her cold gaze access her two opponents. She have them right where she wants.

"I want you out." Callie's voice was unforgiving, "...from my life, from Miami, I don't wanna see you two ever again. You'll get my biomedical firm but that's all you'll ever get from Torres empire, nothing else". A tense silence settled between all of them, each assessing the pros and cons of the deal. Amelia knew that they will be getting more than they bargained for, she was just waiting for the other shoe to drop.

Turning her gaze towards Amelia, Callie spoke again, "and I want you to relieve Arizona, from your biomedical firm, from that marriage, from everything that binds her to you."

Amelia smirked wickedly, so that's Callie's achilles heel? Well she's getting all she ever wanted but she can't just give Arizona to Callie on a silver platter.

"Ahhh Torres! I can't do that, I love my wife you see..." Amelia reveled in the way Callie's jaw tightened.

Callie nodded her head to Mark & in an instant two gun barrels were put Amelia & Addison's head from behind. Standing up she walked to the two shaking woman and placed her boot clad feet on Amelia's quivering thigh. Adding a little pressure, she continued

"You don't have a say here Shepherd! You forgot, I'm the one making calls here, I'm the boss here! I can feed both of you to the sharks in this sea and all the world will know that it was an accident. I care for this woman," Callie pointed towards Addison, "and that's the only reason you will get to live this through..."

Amelia sank in her seat at Callie's rage full towering form. Addison knew that they're lucky because Callie Torres never forgives, she tugged at Amelia's shoulder and spoke instantly, "we will take whatever you have to offer". Her eyes melted with tears when she finally understood how much Callie has matured and how much Arizona has changed her for good.

"I want you to be happy too", Addison spoke gently

Callie just nodded in understanding and walked out. None of them saw Arizona standing on the precipice of the deck watching the whole scene unfold.

* * *

Callie went through the divorce papers Mark just gave her which had Amelia's signatures. She was glad that Bailey could arrange it before she confronted Addison and Amelia. A deep sigh left her being as the entire day's tension consumed her being. Addison and Amelia will leave The Vera tomorrow morning. They will go to whatever part of the world they wanna go and reestablish Torres Biomedical with their own name. It was a tough bargain, Callie knew her firm had formulas and projects that are worth millions and the world is just dying to lay it's hands on them. But she have her other establishments and it won't be a big deal for her to get into biomedical businesses again. Arizona's freedom from that deceiving marriage was worth whatever she sacrificed.

Arizona! Callie settled on the plush bunk of her cabin and tried to comprehend her emotions for that woman. She has never felt this consumed by someone and the thought threatened her and excited her at the same time.

She was brought out of her slumber with her door being banged open. Abruptly sitting on her bunk she locked her gaze with Arizona's fuming irises and instantly knew that whatever reason Arizona is here for isn't good

* * *

 **AN1 - I am sorry this is short. But I really wanted to end it here. It's short, I know.**

 **AN2 - As I have said it before, I lost all my written work - so updates will be slow. I am sorry.**

 **AN3 - Hmm will Callie and Arizona go smutty on each other or will there be a conversation?**

 **AN4 - No need to read this bit if you're just interested in the story. This bit is personal - see fanficton authors don't get paid to write. We write because we like to share our passion and like any other author I welcome positive or negative criticism but personal attack? Heck no! And frankly speaking that kills the writing enthusiasm a bit. I have been on Twitter for a longer while then FF. When I made that account which is mainly dedicated to Sara/ Callie/ Calzona I used it the way I liked, I blocked pathetic users who always bring Callie fandom a bad name. They are practical bullies tbh. It was a random thing I have always done. Now when I joined FF I picked a username that was available but I have always been open about what my Twitter account is. I have never said that saralikeprada is my Twitter. I have always said its Calzonatumblr. But this person who owns this account engaged in targeted harassment on me with her other accounts on twitter saying I am impersonating her here and what not. I believe this old lady skipped education and didn't knew that two people can share a name etc. Anyways, them attacking me on Twitter really bothered me a lot. Twitter isn't my safe place but FF is, so I am addressing it here for first and the last time. I just wish people can mind their own business and don't be bullies.**

 **AN5 - all mistakes are mine. If any mistake is way too glaring, sound it off in the comments and I will fix it. Lemme know what you guys want to see happen next in this story.**

 **xD Rita**


	14. Chapter 14

Arizona stood in front of Callie's master cabin on The Vera staring – had been for a while. She walked away, came back, walked away, came back. Nothing came to her mind. She sat outside the cabin's doorstep going through images in her mind of everything that has happened since her arrival on the cruise, looking, searching, hoping to find where exactly it all turned upside down. How in just a matter of few days, from an accomplished career woman she became an commodity on which Calliope Torres & her 'now' ex wife did exchange business on. How did she became...Nothing.

She could feel herself becoming frustrated at the block in her mind. The only thing that stayed in her mind was "her." Calliope Torres. The woman who changed everything. Sure, an heart to heart conversation with Mark Sloan earlier had helped her clear a lot of cobwebs regarding the true intentions of Lauren, Amelia, Addison & Callie in this whole filthy trade but still she doesn't feel like she could trust anyone anymore. She felt used.

And yet she was here, in front of Callie's cabin, frustrated and fuming. She need answers.

* * *

 _Arizona! Callie settled on the plush bunk of her cabin and tried to comprehend her emotions for that woman. She has never felt this consumed by someone and the thought threatened her and excited her at the same time._

 _She was brought out of her slumber with her door being banged open. Abruptly sitting on her bunk she locked her gaze with Arizona's fuming irises and instantly knew that whatever reason Arizona is here for isn't good_

"How could you do that?" Arizona yelled at her. Anger seems like a kind word to describe how Arizona was feeling. Furious perhaps.

"How could I do what?" Callie yells back. She would take all of Arizona's accusations but not her acting naive and clueless in all this.

And as Arizona furiously makes her way inside, Callie swiftly make it to the door, keeping as much distance between as much she can. She turns around, her body shaking with all the pent up guilt "you have lost your goddamn mind Arizona if you think you're gonna stand here and act like I'm the only on at fault here!" she speaks up right on Arizona's face.

"Do you have any idea how delusional you are? Of course it's all your fault that my life has turned upside down! You freakin' used me!" Arizona wants to slap Callie, She have never had an urge to slap anyone before.

"I'm delusional? Great. Just Fu..." and as Callie throws her hands up in the air, rolling her eyes, Arizona pushes her hard against the door and Callie's back hits it with a slight thud.

Before Callie could protest and make Arizona feel sorry for her nerve, her lips are on her. Claiming, stalking, possessing.

Callie places her hands on her cotton tank top, ready to yank Arizona off but instead she pulls her towards herself, as Arizona deepens the kiss, tongue probing and consuming. Callie moans at the sudden assault and Arizona's sure hands move from her face to her hips, pulling her body flush against her.

Callie feels Arizona's desire, growing and burning like a fire.

Her fingers find way into Arizona's damp blonde traces as she pulls at her scalp with a strange mix of anger and lust ruling over herself.

"Ah..." Arizona groans into Callie's mouth breaking the kiss as one of her hands grazes over Callie's backside, cupping her. Her other hand holds Callie's neck in a firm lock, giving it a slight squeeze and pulling Callie forward until their lips meet again.

There is nothing delicate about this. About Arizona's hold on Callie, about the way Arizona want to ravage Callie. Claim what's hers. It has never been this way before. None of her relationship ever pushed her into such primal depths of desire.

Arizona's hand moves lower, lower and she roughly palms Callie's breast through her camisole. Callie willingly, mindlessly arch into her touch as she feels her need to claim as strong as Arizona's.

"Do you know how mad you make me?" Arizona hissed, stepping away an inch so that she can look at Callie's face.

Her eyes were alive, so blue that it made Callie gasp with it's fire and intensity.

"Show me" Callie said with her chin high and the next instant she found her front pressed against the door with her hands at her back, held constraint by Arizona's. Callie was almost surprised with Arizona's strength and it left her with an strange mixture of fear and desire. She has finally found her match and for the first time in her life she was willing to submit.

Arizona pulls Callie back, giving just enough space for her hands to fit in between the door and Callie's body. Callie revels in anticipation of Arizona's touch. But what she didn't anticipated was her camisole being ripped apart mercilessly, torn in half in between.

Callie was too shocked to even react as Arizona yanked her jeans down next and in the process she lets her hands go. It gives Callie leverage to push herself against the door and turn around. But Arizona was quick in holding her down.

"Not so soon" Arizona dismisses her off when Callie try to do the same thing again. Callie wriggles helplessly against the door as her panties are the next ones to be ripped.

After she's left standing with only her bra Callie feel the one thing she missed in the last 30 seconds of undressing. The warmth of Arizona's body behind her. She moans audibly.

Arizona nips at Callie's ear, whispering "do you really want me to show you?"

She thought Arizona already was.

Arizona's hands move from Callie's hips towards her front and she yanks down her bra , pooling Callie's breasts into her warm hands. Arizona holds them for a movement, as if weighing them, revelling in the sensuous aura of Callie's perfect globes and the power she was feeling beating through her own veins.

Callie could feel the cold wood against her nipple as it hardens under Arizona's inspection. Arizona tugs on them. Once. Twice. Thrice. Until Callie's sure she might combust from this feeling alone.

She shuts her legs tight as Arizona shifts, tugging and squeezing between her breasts. Back and forth.

Callie knows that Arizona wants her to plead and she might if she's not so wound up against her.

Arizona was torturing her on purpose taking her revenge. And Callie feels herself harden even more, wet beyond imagination.

She instinctively grinds back , letting Arizona know her purpose and the welcome scrap of Arizona's shorts against her bare skin just felt oh so amazing. Arizona stops her movements as a throaty, utterly primal and a beautiful groan emancipates from her.

Without putting much distance between, Arizona's right hand on Callie's hip leaves and Callie could hear the tell-tale sound of Arizona's belt buckle being undone and the heavy drop of her shorts onto the floor.

Her left hand stays on Callie's breasts, continuing the assault and right spreads her legs, finding the sweet spot between the legs that's pooling with moisture. Arizona groans hard at the contact, almost loosing her hold on Callie feeling the twin sensation of Callie's hard on & wetness on her hands.

There is no slow touching, no gentle petting as Arizona's fingers take up a punishing rhythm at the very first instant, determined to get Callie to the brink of submission.

Callie cries out helplessly, her head thrashing back on Arizona's shoulder. She could feel Arizona's eyes on her, feel her panting in her ear , all the time . Taking her fill.

Within a span of a minute or so...Callie's on the brink. Her body tightens, ready for that last touch to push her off when suddenly Arizona's fingers stop moving.

She know this game , but that doesn't mean it makes Callie any less resilient with it. It only means more frustration and anger.

She open her eyes , still in a trance to see Arizona smirking down at her. That pure primal, smug smile.

The next second, Arizona's fingers retrieve where they left off so abruptly...

"Oh god" Callie moans biting her lip and holding in her pleasure.

Because she doesn't want Arizona to know, She doesn't want Arizona to know that she is doing this to her. That Arizona has so much power over her. Although humourlessly it was very apparent.

Arizona stops again, exactly at the same point she left earlier.

"This is your punishment, on the edge and helpless. This is how I feel ever since you entered my life and turned it upside down."

Callie breathes heavily into the door, processing Arizona's words. So ardent, so raw.

"now, for my reward.." Arizona says wickedly, spreading Callie's legs wider with her knee and pulling her back a few inches so that Callie is not entirely standing neither she's completely bent over. But just exactly at her mercy.

Callie holds onto the door, bracing myself. Arizona pushes in one long, lean finger, hard thrust, seething herself deep inside Callie, whose grip on the door tightens as some incoherent sounds escapes her.

"Fuck, you're so wet. God! I don't know what you have made me!" Arizona states, in a low strangled voice.

Callie could not only hear but feel the sounds Arizona was making, so distinct and pleasurable with her every movement, making her sprint towards the finish line rather than walk.

Arizona places a soft kiss in the middle of her shoulder blades, a stark contrast to the brutal rhythm she has set and Callie cries out as the most intense wave hits her and she completely surrenders to it.

Arizona's fingers on Callie's hips dig deep into her skin, leaving marks no wraps her hands around Callie's midriff and her nose breaths heavily into Callie's hair as they both try to regain their lost breaths. Callie have completely lost her grip on the door. Arizona's hand on her and the other on the door are the only thing holding them up from slumping onto the floor.

Soft, feather-like kisses turn to possessive ones as Callie shifts around in Arizona's embrace, facing her and hooking her arms around her neck. Leaning forward, Arizona bites on her lower lip as Callie lifts Arizona's legs up to wrap around her sensuous hips. Wordlessly Arizona move against the feel of Callie and her eyes light up, going from calm and relaxed to passionate and ardent. She smiles sheepishly at Callie ,marvelling on the hold she have over Callie.

"You're going to be the death of me" Callie states walking forward, towards her bed bunk and with every step she takes, a little of the excitement rubs up on both of them. An excitement that as of now only looks promising.

* * *

 **AN - So...?!**

 **AN - For the nth time! I'm not holding a barrel to anyone's head and asking anyone to read my story. It's entirely reader's choice, so...check yourself before you wreck yourself.**

 **AN - What are expecting from here onward?**


	15. Chapter 15

_**AN - Content Warning - There are certain sexual elements in this chapter that the lesbian community can find offensive, so if it's not your cup of tea, skip it.**_

* * *

Arizona finds herself softly being landed on bed with Callie hovering on top of her.

Callie kissed her forehead , her eyes , her nose , her cheeks , her lips , her chin. But the journey of her lips doesn't stop there. It goes forward, or rather southward. kissing the exact spot Arizona can feel her pulse, licking, nipping and sucking on her breasts , dipping her tongue into Arizona's navel and swirling it , her pubic bones and upper thighs , her knees , calves , ankles and at last biting on her toe to finish it off.

Arizona has never seen such an tender side of Callie. And it sparked another circuit of desire in her.

It sent off an sinful spark to all of Arizona's senses and she writhe against the bed.

Slowly taking Arizona's right leg, Callie placed it on her shoulder and looked down at the woman she pretty sure she is falling for.

Arizona has never been one to be shy or bashful in the bedroom, but with Callie looking down at her so intimately, she can't help but try to pull her legs together which is impossible with the position she's in.

Callie looked into her eyes and the corners of her lips turned up, letting Arizona know what she's going to do to her, with her. Looking every bit of the devil she is, so smooth and sinful. How can Arizona even resist Callie?

Bending down Callie kissed the top of Arizona's pubic hair pushing her other leg onto her shoulders too. Spreading Arizona to her desire, Callie's mouth moved a little downwards and she breathed heavily, closing her eyes as Arizona watched her every movement carefully.

"You smell wonderful. Of woman and sex and..." Callie trailed off kissing the spot.

"And..?" Arizona choked out curious for her answer.

"Me" Callie smiled lifting her head up to meet Arizona's eyes.

Callie spent the next few minutes kissing, slightly grazing the surface, while Arizona become frustrated, lifting her hips up to increase the pressure of Callie's lips on her, digging her heels into Callie's shoulders, letting her know what she must be doing.

Callie smiled, thrusting the first two fingers of her right hand towards Arizona's mouth.

"suck" she simply commanded and Arizona obliged, imagining that it's Callie that she's sucking , imagining her taste on her own tongue as Callie holds her chin angling her, pivoting her hips forward and forward using Arizona's mouth to come into, coating her throat with her fluid.

Callie growls as Arizona moans around her fingers and she pulls them away from her mouth despite Arizona's protests and Callie moves her now wet fingers in circles around Arizona's nipples and navel, leaving a wet trail behind before reaching their destination.

Callie's wet fingers pull coral lips apart, her eyes inspecting me.

"Do you want to see how wet you are?" Callie asks and before Arizona could answer, she pushed both her fingers knuckles deep into Arizona.

Callie pulls them out, draws a line just above. Her fingers trace the same path as earlier but backwards, circling Arizona's navel, her nipples and then pushing them into Arizona's mouth.

Arizona tasted herself on Callie, a mixture a salt and sweet with a trace of Callie herself in it. Biting on Callie's fingers Arizona pulls them deeper into her mouth holding her hand on her wrist, not letting Callie pull them back this time.

"Baby, what are you doing?" Callie growls as Arizona watches her rubbing against the edge of the bed.

Spreading Arizona again, her teeth bite down on Arizona. Callie pulls out her fingers from Arizona's mouth as she yelps in pain and starts cupping her right breast. Her tongue comes out probing Arizona open and licking the exact spot in precision. Callie's hands becomes rougher as she squeezes Arizona's breast mercilessly and so does her tongue.

With a deadly combination of Callie's fingers, teeth and tongue. Arizona comes, arching against the bed and shouting her name.

Then Callie climbs up, letting Arizona's legs off her shoulder and Arizona sees her lips shine with her arousal. Callie kissed her neck, her mouth and flipped Arizona around so that she's on top of Callie.

"Now it's your turn" Callie smiles.

Her turn to ride her? Her turn to take her sweet revenge? Whatever it might be, Arizona was not letting go off this opportunity so easily.

Arizona sits up on Callie, with her legs bent at her side. She rubs up against her ripped abs, testing the waters.

"Sweetheart, maybe you should move a little back", Callie growls.

Arizona smiles. Oh, she knows what she's getting if she moves a little back.

Arizona twists her neck, thrusting her breasts forward and holds Callie in her hand. Callie's hard and pulsing and Arizona decides to take what she imagined earlier. She moves her hands, slowly, as slowly as she can .up. down. Pulling her skin along with it. Not seizing her movements, Arizona turns to face Callie. She can see her veins straining. Eyes closed in bliss.

"Faster" Callie commands but Arizona doesn't follows. Turning around completely so that she can concentrate more on her hands of course Arizona slows down even further. Just only mildly touching from the tip to the base.

"I know what you're doing" Callie growls out, her hands now on my bottom.

"And...?"

"It's not going to work".

"We'll see about that" Arizona says and plants a kiss at the tip of her, and nibbles along the stretched skin.

Arizona takes just her head into her mouth and swirls her tongue around. Callie's sharp intake of breath can't be ignored even mistakably.

Arizona holds the base of Callie in her right hand and starts placing small kisses on every inch of her. She licks a line with the peak of her tongue from the base to the tip.

She could see Callie straining, getting bigger and harder by every second.

Yeah, right. It won't work.

Callie's hands on my behind start going wayward when Arizona takes her completely in her mouth and start sucking. Hard.

"Ah, that's it!" Callie breathes as Arizona uses both her hands and mouth for an efficient job.

Arizona could feel Callie's hips meet moving upward, meeting her mouth for every thrust and she leans back, letting Callie go with a pop.

Callie curses, still pushing her hips towards Arizona. Arizona lifts herself up, holding her in one hand until her head is just a few inches away from her vagina.

"finally!" Callie breathes as Arizona sinks lower onto her, feeling herself being stretched delightfully and even as it kills her, Arizona stops when she's only half-way inside Callie and pulls out.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!" Arizona heard Callie.

She used the tip of Callie to rub herself on the spot she need so desperately. She moans at the feel of Callie. So hard and pulsing.

"Turn around. Fuck, I want to watch this" Callie says as Arizona lifts herself up and turn to face her again.

Instead of sitting on her, Arizona supported her weight on her knees and holds Callie as Callie holds her hips, her eyes transfixed on the spot Arizona is using her penis to get off.

Arizona moved her forward, backward, tapping over and over.

"Christ, that's the sexiest thing I've ever seen" Callie growls, trying to lean forward. But Arizona pushes her back into the mattress. Feeling powerful and utterly satisfied at the look on Callie's face.

"About what I said earlier..." Callie says through clenched teeth.

"Yes?" Arizona says throwing her head back in pleasure.

"It's working" she admits and without any further ado, she sinks onto Callie completely letting out a ragged breath.

"Oh, yes. Fuck you almost killed me!" Callie says holding her hips and pivoting into me, sharp, hard strikes.

"You're a blue-eyed goddess" Callie holds both Arizona's breasts, tweaking her nipple as she clenches her eyes shut in exquisite feeling.

A sudden orgasm hits Arizona and she stills her movements completely crying out, her entire body feeling like a thread snapped into two. But Callie was not done, so she flipped them over and continued to pound unapologetically and a few moments later, she goes still above Arizona, her nerves and muscles bulging and letting out a primal, animalistic sound. A sight to behold.

Callie falls onto Arizona's bare chest, that's covered with droplets of sweat. She kissed her breasts, feeling her heart beat under her ears.

Arizona could still feel Callie deep inside her, she could feel herself being filled with love and as Callie rolled over and lied beside her, she could only think that this is the way she would like to go to sleep and wake up everyday. Too shy to share her intimate thoughts so early, Arizona just turned with a blissful smile towards Callie to talk about what this means for them. As Callie turned to meet Arizona's satisfied grin, Callie could think of only one thing.

"Wanna go again?" Callie asked.

And just like that, Arizona wasn't sure anymore if Callie sees a future with her at all.

* * *

 ** _AN - Next upload will take a while. Meanwhile drop me some love, and let me know what do you want see and what do you think will happen next._**

 ** _XD Rita!_**


	16. Chapter 16

**_AN - So you guys chose SS. Of course._**

* * *

The body beneath her was slick with sweat as her hips mercilessly pounded into the very tight and yet very slippery vagina. Hands bracing itself on each sides of the blonde head, Callie increased her momentum as her fingers began grasping the hardwood floor of the deck. The sun shining on her back just made everything more passion full and combustible. But something was amiss. Callie studied Arizona's face which was looking towards the rising sun instead at her. There wasn't any hint of enjoyment in it, it wasn't contorted in lust, nor did it looked beautifully blessed out, the way it had look every time Callie had made love to Arizona last night. They had carried on their sex marathon till the wee hours in the morning and then gotten out to watch the sunrise together but one thing lead to another and Callie found that she can not miss the chance of making love to Arizona in the orange glow of sunrise. But now, Callie could clearly see how disinterested Arizona looked, she almost look...hurt. The realisation hit her with a bulls force and she immediately pulled out. But since Callie was also far too ahead on reaching her climax, she couldn't hold it down either. She pumped herself a few times and audibly released, all the while Arizona laid there motionless.

Callie got up and pulled Arizona up as well which seemed to broke whatever spell Arizona was in. She gave Callie a soft smile and excused herself to go inside.

What the hell happened?

* * *

Callie stood up from the cot chair she was lounging on as soon as Arizona came on the deck. Arizona was fresh out of shower and looked oh so delicious , but this was not the time to think with her libido.

"Arizona...what's...what's wrong?" Callie asked her tentatively.

"Nothing.." Arizona's response was quick and collected.

"You...you weren't involved that much in our encounter earlier..."

Rage filled the innocent blue eyes and Arizona took a step back.

"Oh wow! So I'm boring in bed already ? I thought you'll at least keep me as your whore for a week or so.."

Callie was completely taken aback by Arizona's filthy response.

"What the hell Arizona? What do you even mean?"

"I get it Callie. You had your fill, you're done with me now. It's time to move on to your next prey"

Callie took a sharp intake of air to calm her senses down. She knew her womaniser days are over. It had been over the moment she realised she's falling for Arizona but that doesn't mean the world will accept that. Of course they will judge her character. And Arizona was no different from any one else.

"I...you...you're not just a lay for me Arizona. I...I don't know how to say it...I'm not good with words, I never needed them in my life... but...but...We have something."

Arizona stilled for a while with the emotions in Callie's admission. But then she realised she's talking to a predator here. She squared her shoulder and met Callie's gaze head on.

"Prove it!"

* * *

Callie was stretched out on the cabin's bed after an early dinner with Mark and George, her arms and legs thrown wide. After a emotionally taxing day she had fallen asleep as soon as her back landed on the soft, plush bunk bed, though intending only to close her eyes for a moment. Her eyes shifted now as the in built bathroom shower was turned off, and she looked up at the ceiling, still half asleep. This is gonna be a torture. Pure torture. In an crazy advancement of things, she has promised Arizona that she will not touch her till The Vera reaches their hometown. That Arizona is it for her. That she wants to try whatever they have brewing between them. And though a lot sceptical and amused, Arizona has finally agreed on giving both of them a chance. That was this morning. And ever since that moment Arizona has been doing everything to break Callie's resolve. That evil, evil girl.

"I'm gonna open some fresh wine," she heard Arizona say, and she turned her head to see Arizona standing by the bathroom door.

Beads of water clung to the peaked domes of her wide-based breasts, and hazed the soft curlings of her muff. Arizona unwrapped a towel from around her head, and bright blonde hair spilled around her face, down past her shoulder blades.

Callie's cock stiffened against the crotch of her slacks. She inhaled deeply, warming at the sight of Arizona's damp body's lushness, the light from the bathroom gleaming from her flesh, and from her hair. This is pure torture.

Arizona slid her knee onto the bunk bed, and Callie rose on her own accord up toward her, their arms going around one another. Their mouths joined, and Arizona's soft lips parted to the press of Callie's tongue, her breasts pressing against the heaving sun kissed globes of Callie.

Callie moved her hands down Arizona's naked back, spreading them over the fullness of her rounded ass cheeks. Arizona's hands squeezed against Callie's back as she moved her tongue over hers, following it back into Callie's mouth, and she moved her hands down to the waistband of her slacks. Arizona murmured with pleasure as Callie kneaded her breasts, pressing her fingertips down toward the base of its deep cleavage.

Callie's cock was throbbing with arousal, Arizona's damp tits sliding against her flesh, her tapering nipples rubbing back and forth. Callie could feel the heat radiating from her cunt against her fingertips. Arizona slid her hands around Callie's waist and between the two of them, her fingers slipping his belt free of its buckle. Turning her own against Arizona's breasts, Callie thrust her tongue deep into her mouth, licking at the roof, her gums, and the insides of her cheeks. Callie's prod was straining impatiently for freedom as Arizona slipped her zipper downward, opening her pants.

Arizona pushed the pants from Callie's hips, baring the base of her thick trunk, and she pressed her fingers down between the cloth and Callie's inner thighs to caress her heavy balls and her engorged tool. Callie inhaled sharply at the contact of Arizona's soft fingers, her blood racing. Arizona pressed the backs of her hands out, and down, forcing the pants along Callie's thighs as she held the hard column of her sex against her leg until the trousers were lower than her bulbous head. She slipped her hand to the side, and Callie's prick sprang stiffly up to press against the underarch of her shifting body, the heat of Arizona's cunt against the lower half of her shaft.

Arizona groaned with pleasure as Callie stroked her rod against her juicy cleave, her underbelly tremoring with ecstatic quakings. She twisted the burning of her nipples against Callie as she moved her hands up to slide her fingers in Callie's dark brown hair, her lips at her ear as Callie tongued the side of her neck.

They leaned to the side, Callie dropping one hand to the bed so that she could ease them down onto their sides. She moved her face lower, kissing down to Arizona's breasts, her lips moving over the silky flesh, her chest firmly supple above the rich domes of her tits. Arizona nibbled at Callie's ear as she ran her tongue over the tops of her tits, Arizona's arms sliding against her head and shoulders. She pressed one foot between Callie's thighs, and pushed her sole against her lowered pants, forcing them down around her ankles. Callie pulled one foot loose, and kicked the trousers away, both of them now fully naked as she moved her lips over the petal-like lifts of her aureolas.

Arizona pressed her full, rounded thighs back together around the hard column of Callie's cock, her head lowered so that she could kiss her shoulders, her hands caressing her back and sides. Callie inhaled with a tight groan as Arizona rolled her shaft between her luscious thighs, and Callie pulled her lips tight around the tapering lift of her aureola into her nipple, the blush of carnation pink becoming slightly brighter at the tip. Arizona groaned, writhing against Callie as she sucked at her nipple, her tongue moving over its tip as she raised her hands to cup the full undercurves of her tits.

Their bellies undulated together, Callie moving her lips to her other tit, and Arizona rolled onto her back beneath Callie. Arizona's thighs opened from around Callie's rod, spreading to curl up against her hips, her opening, the light gleaming in the wet pinkness of her nook. Arizona's clit was pulsing deeply, her mind blurring with arousal. She gripped Callie's sides as her head dropped back to the sheets, and Arizona pulled at Callie, urging her to slide upward, to thrust her big tool into the quivering heat of her spread vagina.

Her hand slipped from below her head and hit the soft pillow below as Callie came out of her erotic dream. She looked down at her visible erection and then towards the bathroom where Arizona was still in shower. Sighing she settled down and looked up at the ceiling.

This is gonna be pure torture.

* * *

 ** _AN - Oh boy. How long can Callie survive? And what will happen if she doesn't survives? We're drawing towards the end on this story. Just few more chapters to go. I hope you guys are reading it all carefully. That's all I'm gonna say._**

 ** _AN - the next update will take a while though I don't know, maybe you guys can motivate me to write something soonish._**

 ** _xD Rita_**


	17. Chapter 17

Callie sat on the huge deck of The Vera, her feet dangling on the opposite side of the railings as waves of sea water sprinkled them wet occasionally. She didn't felt unsettled or angry, a feeling which was like second nature to her, but instead she felt content. Watching the sunset, listening to her brother and his husband bickering around the big wheel, watching Arizona cook some BBQ for all of them, she felt content.

Her whole life, she prioritised sex. Her sexuality was her weakest link but she tamed it around and made it her forte. But in the process of making sex her biggest strength in her life, she lost her ways. She became addicted. Crazy even. Sex become something her body ached for and her mind crafted insane plots to satiate it.

But now, she felt liberated. Liberated from a power and hunger that was eating her soul slowly. A small smile graced her lips as she looked at Arizona. She can live like this. She's pretty sure she has already fallen for Arizona and if loving Arizona means, no sex, then let it be. Her heart is ready to give up anything for Arizona.

"You just seemed a million miles away"

Callie looked up as Arizona sat besides her with a steaming plate of kababs and two chilled bear. Wearing just a skimpy cotton camisole and a black denim hot pant, to Callie she looked more exquisite than the meal. She can live like this. Just looking at Arizona as Arizona just existed around her. That's all she yearned for now.

6 days has passed since she has touched Arizona and she didn't felt like ripping the clothes off the blonde woman anymore. Instead, she just wanted to see her smile.

"You look cute" Callie's thought became verbal

"One more day honey" Arizona laughed

"I don't need sex to love you"

And just like that the world stopped moving around them. Callie didn't intended for her thoughts to betray her. She didn't knew she would be admitting her love for Arizona so soon. And as Arizona took more and more time to absorb what Callie has just said, her heart sank deeper in her stomach.

A single tear rolled down her eyes as she turned her gaze away from Arizona and looked towards the soaring sea. The sun wasn't beaming anymore, it was all dark now. Two heart rhythms complementing the uproars of the deep blue sea.

"I won't take it back" Callie's voice was barely above a whisper.

"I know it was wrong of me to admit to my feelings for you so soon. So soon when you don't even trust the physical aspect of our relationship but it's out now Arizona...I won't take it back"

Tears streaming down her liquid browns, Callie turned towards Arizona, she could see the battle raging in the azures in front of her, she could see Arizona's unhushed tears, she understood, but it did nothing to console the growing ache in her heart. Stupid, stupid, stupid heart.

"I love you Arizona and I won't take it back. Even if you turn me into a nun someday, I won't take it back" Callie chuckled softly, "We will reach the shore tomorrow and it's probably our last night together...so no, I won't take it back"

With that Callie leaned in and dropped a soft kiss on Arizona's dimple-less cheek, stood up and went to join her brother behind the big wheel. Arizona could just sit and stare at the roaring sea.

This was not suppose to happen.

* * *

Reaching Nassau was liberating. Both Callie and Arizona were thrilled to get out of the sea and set their feet on ground. And as Mark veered The Vera to Callie's privately owned port. Callie couldn't help herself but putting on the make shift stairs to climb down of her yacht.

Her enthusiasm was poorly placed and soon one of her foot slipped and she landed face first on the port's hardwood floor.

A shrill escaped Arizona's mouth as she and George ran to Callie who looked in terrible pain.

Welcome to Nassau.

* * *

 _ **AN - Sorry for the long wait and short update. Just one more chapter left, which is already written and wil be posted when everyone gets back to this long forgotten story lol.**_

 _ **xD Rita**_


	18. Chapter 18

"No. No. No. The inaugural ball isn't cancelled or postponed. It's tonight and of course your 'esteemed' presence is of utmost requisite. K? Bye.

Callie was on her last nerve. First she broke her ankle this morning and now somehow the press has got the news and now her phone won't stop blowing off non stop with her collugues, associates, peers and more press asking if the Torres Inc.'s legendary inaugural ball is still on or not.

It has been her father's legacy. Every year she invites every single elite person she knows to her private island in Nassau for Torres Inc.'s inaugural ball to kick start the year's big business adventures. Her father used to say, it helps in branding and extending relationships plus people get to know how well her company is flying.

But now with her leg propped on one of many plush velvet pillows, on her king sized bed, in her magnificent penthouse suite, Callie was out of her nerves, thinking how will she manage such an gigantic event while lying on bed.

If Addison was here, probably this won't have been such an issue as she would have managed everything but now Callie was out of ways to think about any possible way she could manage the ball.

She could see Arizona deep in thought, staring out of the floor length windows of her suite just across the bedroom space, and hear her manager Bailey, and Mark barking orders in the living room to god knows how many people at a time.

* * *

Making her way towards Callie's bed, Arizona took a moment before she proceeded.

"I can do it"

Her angelic voice pulled Callie out of her deep thoughts and she put her IPad aside to look at the woman she had fallen in love with.

"You can do what?"

"Manage the inaugural ball...I mean only if you want me to" Callie smiled at the timidness in Arizona's voice.

"Mmm you do know that what would that mean right...?" Callie couldn't even keep the smile off her face, with nothing but pure admiration for the blonde standing in front of her, she continued "It would make the whole world think that we are...that we are something.."

Arizona shifted on her feets, "well we are negotiating and..."

"Wait. It's up for negotiations?" Callie cut her off with a broad smile gracing her lips.

Arizona looked at her exasperated. The look on Callie's face was just so precious. If her leg would have been fine, Callie would have been in her personal space for sure. And the mere thought made Arizona smile as well.

"Miranda!" Arizona was brought out of her reviere with Callie calling her manager to her bedroom.

"Draw the papers. I want Arizona to have all the powers to host this year's inaugural ball" Callie's voice was firm but her trained eyes on Arizona were soft and filled with love and devotion.

"Ms. Torres..." Bailey was sceptical. Callie never even gave Addison any signing power in Torres Inc. and for her to give all her powers to a woman she barely knows was a bit unsettling.

"Just do what I said and do it fast" Callie cut Bailey off with a firm nod which was enough for her to get started on what her boss had asked her to do.

Bailey went out of the room leaving a gleaming brunette and a stunned blonde to their own devices, muttering 'stupid love' under her breath.

* * *

Callie sat on a leather chair in her exquisite black evening gown on one of the skywalks of her hotel. Her view was magnificent. Below she could look out at her huge ballroom filled with business and life science world's elites. The nearly 700+ guest were all keenly looking towards the centre stage now. The ball had started about 2 hours ago and now it was time for the host to address the guests. A dirty blonde named Teddy Altman, a face she has never seen before, was introducing Arizona right now. Callie couldn't help smiling like a fool as she saw Arizona on the giant screen that was behind the centre stage as the camera that was focused on the stage veered towards Arizona entering the ball room.

Dressed elegantly in a silver blue flowing gown, she looked like Aphrodite and Callie felt like her chest will explode with how much love she has for the woman in front of her.

Roars of clapping filled the ballroom as Teddy went on to welcome Arizona on the stage.

"Ladies and gentleman. Please welcome, the new sole owner of Torres Inc. Dr. Arizona Robbins everyone"

Wait. what?

* * *

The ballroom fell silent, only loud murmurs could be heard and as Arizona made her way towards the mike in the centre of the stage, Teddy initiated clapping and soon the crowd followed through.

"Ladies and gentleman. It is an honour to be your new leader. I plan to take on the legacy that this organisation beholds to ten fold ahead. Enjoy the party"

And just like that Arizona was gone. The uproar that followed Arizona's exit from the stage, drowned the noise of the glass breaking in Callie's hand. Who was standing still and stunned on the skywalk overlooking the ballroom. If Mark wasn't at her side in a moment, she would probably have fell.

 _Is this how love supposed to feel like? Like there's no flooring beneath your feet? Like you're just falling and falling in a deep dark pit?_

* * *

 **4 hours later**

It was 2AM. From the top most, 35th floor of the Torres Hotel's skywalk Arizona could see the stars twinkling bright in the sky. A soft, sea breeze was flowing, and pulling the velvet shrug closer around her body, she inhaled sharply. She could sense it. She could sense her approaching her. She never ever felt someone's presence, not even Amelia, but somehow, even in the brief period of time, she could always sense Callie's presence.

She was content with what she did. It was always intended. Was it revenge? Yes. Yes it was. Does Callie deserved to be robbed off everything she ever earned? 'Course she did. Did Arizona felt happy? Ye..No. And that's why even with such a successful party, and inauguration ball, she couldn't sleep. Standing on the catwalk overlooking Nassau, she tried to absorb the peace the deep blue ocean was offering.

Taking a deep breath, she turned to face the music. Folding her hands in a protective manner around her body she turned to look at Callie approaching her afar on the skywalk. Callie was sans any makeup, her eyes looked puffed and red, the white shirt she was wearing wasn't an designer immaculate one, neither was the ripped off jeans. Supporting her weight on a one hand crutch, her limping form looked nothing but defeated. And the sight broke Arizona's heart.

* * *

Approaching Arizona, Callie braced herself. She knew this was probably their last meeting and she wasn't ready for that. Coming closer to Arizona, she looked at the angelic face. The moon shining behind her was adding an erie glow to her frame. And when Arizona took a step back, adding a bit more space between them, Callie took a step back as well.

"I'm...I'm not here to attack you...or to question you" Callie added quickly. Her voice was husky, strained with tears that were threatening to fall. And it tugged directly at Arizona's heart.

Callie pulled out a diamond ring from her pocket. The sight robbing off Arizona of any words.

"It's my grandmother's ring. And it belongs to Torres Inc as well." Callie added measuringly.

"So before I leave, I wanted to give this to you. She always wanted me to give it to the person I love and I could never give it to Addison." Callie chuckled softly.

"But you own it now"

Callie tentatively took Arizona's hand and placed the ring in her palm.

"Goodbye Arizona" She added deeply staring into the blue depths in front of her.

And with that she turned to leave her world behind. Every step she took away from her Arizona broke her heart into millions of pieces. Every clank of her crutch on the crystal floor broke something inside Arizona too.

Arizona looked on Callie's leaving form and felt like dying inside.

"Calliope..." She called.

Callie felt like her world coming to an halt. This was too good to be true. She must be hallucinating. Did Arizona just called her?

She turned, and there was Arizona, standing nearer to her than she was before.

Pulling out the keys to The Vera, Arizona handed it to Callie.

"I know this yacht is close to you. But I have really _bad memories_ with it and if I keep it, I will probably _burn it._ So take it with you"

Putting the keys in Callie's hands, the mere touch almost too much to bear, Arizona turned and ran away. The deep waves of the sea drowning her sobs.

Callie just stood their stunned.

Is _this how love supposed to feel like?_

 _Or this was how Karma payed back_?

 **The End.**

* * *

 _ **AN - Karma is a bitch. You reap what you sow. And that's wrap.**_

 _ **AN - You guys know when I was asking you to pay closer attention, it was to emphasis that even though Callie was changing, Arizona wasn't exactly falling in love with her.**_

 _ **AN - The last scene was inspired by Gossip Girl's Chuck and Blair's infamous Skywalk scene.**_


End file.
